A Sudden Departure
by Sesshoumarufanlove
Summary: Rin was left with no choice but to leave and find herself as her own woman. Lord Sesshomaru must decide whether to let her go forever or bring her back to the castle, despite what others may want.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha.

The rain falling was light, yet felt disconsolate. It was easy to hide her tears of despair due to the current weather conditions, though it mattered little. The rain very much reflected the immediate situation,

 _"It is as though the sky could feel my sorrow"._

A barely audible whisper came from the young woman.

She told herself over and over, that this departure was for the best. No longer will she be a burden for anyone and especially not burden _him_. This new path wasn't her hearts desire, but she needed to be her own woman. Though she felt destitute, she knew staying and being forced to watch the man she loves more than anything mate another woman, it would absolutely destroy her for the rest of her days.

Leaving the palace was inevitable at this point, and she knew most that dwelled within the castle walls would be glad to finally rid of The Great Lord of the West's human pet.

Jaken's words rang loudly inside her head, she was 18 now and needed to live her own life that was independent from Lord Sesshomaru. Though that is what her heart yearns for more than anything.

Rin had been living at the Western Castle ever since Lord Sesshomaru retrieved her from the human village of Edo after her 16th birthday. He declared that if she returned with him to his home, he would see to it that she is to recieve the best education in all the West. Sesshomaru was to see to it that Rin was trained in self defense for her own safety in the event of his absence; he trusted no one other than himself when it came to her safety.

Rin was very excited about this wonderful offering from Lord Sesshomaru; he had already given her some much through the years. So without any hesitation, she gladly accepted his proposal to return back to his side.

Her only wish since she was a small child and was traveling with her Lord, was to be at his side forever, but understands now as a woman that her wish was all just childish hope. She is a woman but a _human_ after all and knew that her Lord could never love her the way a man love's a woman- the way she wanted him to love her.

Jaken spoke many times when she was a child about Lord Sesshomaru's hatred for humans. For reasons only he knows he allowed only her in his company, so she felt special to him, but now see's that she needs to move on.. for him. She only hopes she can.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 day's earlier …**

"Rin!" Spoke Jaken with his voice ringing loudly in her ear.

"Good morning, Master Jaken"

Rin said with her usual smile that made all embellish by her genuine beauty. The tall supple yet curvaceous woman with ebony hair stood by a pond in the castle garden, looking beyond the water towards her trusted steed and friend, Au Un. She had been enjoying the smell of one of the more exotic flowers that grew in the garden, she held within her fingers.

"Listen up girl! The master is expecting guests very soon and they are very important! There is to be a dinner this evening welcoming them to Castle West. You are expected to be on your best behavior, so do not sully our Lords name because you are an impudent human".

Rin cocked her head towards Jaken with a slight half smile, "yes, Master Jaken".

"Also, there is another thing, girl. (Cough) It is time for you to have a plan for your life, you're a grown woman now. It is time to start thinking of how you are no longer going to burden Lord Sesshomaru".

Silence stood for a moment between the two, while Rin was processing all of his words, Jaken was gathering his next.

 _"I am a.. burden?"_ she thought to herself.

Rin absorbed everything Jaken was lecturing her about, listened intently while her long bangs shielded her eyes from view.

"Also" as the imp continues, "Lady Tsuyuki believes that this visit might be most beneficial for our Lord...and.. hmm.. You as well."

"Me? Why would anything involve me? Who are these important guests, Master Jaken?"

Jaken clears his throat and begins to sweat, "L-Lord Takumaru from the Northern mountains and his daughter Mizu. The Lady is hoping that our Lord will take Mizu as his life mate."

With that last statement, Rin felt a sharp pang spreading across her chest near her heart,

"oh..."

she spoke lightly almost as soft as a whisper, hoping he didn't notice the distress of her reply.

"I promise not to sully Lord Sesshomaru or his reputation, Master Jaken."

"You better girl, our Lord needs a worthy mate and to produce an heir. It is apart of his important duty as ruler of the Western Kingdom. With you always distracting our Lord with your human foolishness, it is not going to help him obtain a life mate. No respectable Lady will understand what you are to Lord Sesshomaru; a human woman trailing behind the great Lord may seem… inappropriate."

Rin began to feel her chest tighten at Jaken's words and was worried exactly where this conversation was going.

"With that said, the Lady believes in the best interest of both Lords that you are to acquaintance yourself with Lord Takumaru. Rin, you are to return with him to become his.. Uh.. Concubine.."

"WHAT?!"

Rin's eyes became wider than ever before with her jaw completely gaped open and improper.

"Master Jaken, I do not wish to become this other Lords concubine!"

Tears began to build in her eyes and threaten to fall.

"Rin, we all have duties and now this is yours. It is time for you to take on new roles in life and that is the final word on the subject. Do not be bothering our Lord with any of this foolishness either, Rin. It is obvious he is extremely busy with the whole kingdom to worry about some silly human girl."

With that said, Jaken felt most proud that he successfully made his point perfectly clear to the young human woman.

"Don't forget!" With his small green finger pointing upward.

"Yes, master Jaken."

With this task complete, he smiled in feeling victorious. Turning on his heels, the imp demon returned back towards the castle. His duty was to make sure the guests were most impressed by Castle West and it's hospitality, so therefore perfection was to be made before the Northern Lord and his daughter were to arrive.

Rin stood there in shock, though she did her best to make it seem she was purposely holding her bow in respect, but in fact, it was so no one saw how her eyes had tears threatening to fall.

 _"I have never wanted to burden Lord Sesshomaru.. I.. I cannot stay and watch him mate.. anyone, human or demoness! I do not wish to leave with the Northern Lord either. Who am I kidding?! Lord Sesshomaru would never love me in return. I am human and always will be. Jaken is right, I am an impudent human and what am I doing here? What am I to Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe it would be better for everyone if I do leave. Lady Tsuyuki wants me to be gone without question. I must….. I need to leave. Perhaps at night, that way I will be undetected."_

Rin's then stood straight still fighting back her tears, and with all of her strength to not fall to the ground and weep, she went in the direction of her room to begin to gather her belongings for her new journey.


	3. Chapter 3

As the light of the new day was starting to peak over the horizon, Rin felt it was time to seek shelter for a few hours before continuing on with their journey towards the southern ocean. Au Un was tired from flying all night in the cold rain, and both companions needed sleep as soon as it was possible. She will worry about hunting for food in a few hours once she has received adequate rest.

After spotting a stream and a clearing from the forest, Rin commanded Au Un to land. From her view, it looked like a perfect spot to set up camp under a large tree somewhere. Once the two headed dragon landed, Rin then dismounted from her demon companion. The beast walks a few feet to a nearby tree dropping to the ground in exhaustion; deciding to make that tree his resting spot. The young woman observes her friend with a smile,

 _"Thank you, boy. I am so sorry for putting you through this journey, Au Un. I'm so grateful to you."_

Words thought to herself with the heavy burden of remorse in her heart.

The area seemed safe enough to build camp for a while, and this large tree they are being protecting by from the rain, seemed to be wide enough to allow them comfortable space.

After 3 years of being trained by her Lord, her instincts told her to first check her surrounding area to ensure their safety.

She was taken in by amazing atmosphere all around her, and after a few minutes of following the stream, she started to hear what sounded like a large amount of flowing water. Sure enough, she came to an edge of a cliff where the stream became a waterfall; A good three-hundred foot drop to the bottom. With the forest trees and the new morning sun, this place is an oasis!

"I want to see what is down there."

Determined to inspect the area, she removed her dark green cloak that shielded her from the rain; carefully folding and placing it into her satchel. The rain has ceased enough to allow her to remove her cloak, and with her sword made of demon metal ready at her hip and her satchel strapped around her securely, she was ready to climb down the cliff.

As she looks to her sword, _"Thank goodness for the training from Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't know how to wield this properly in case of an attack"._

Precious memories to her now, another painful reminder of the chasm that exists in her chest at those thoughts. She shook her head to rid herself of them for now and did her best to focus on the task at hand.

With Au Un fast asleep, Rin decided to not bother him while she explored on her own, she felt confident that she could protect herself if she ever needed to. Very cautiously she descended down the cliff, making sure not to fall or worse.

After a short hike down, she reached the bottom floor of this intriguing forest, and was in utter shock of her surroundings.

"These trees are very old here", she spoke to herself, while observing every detail of the area.

To her left, a pool of water, which was the base of the waterfall. Walking closer and staring towards the center of the fall for a moment, she noticed a cave. Deciding to inspect and see if it is vacant inside, she follows the ledge against the wall she just climbed down. Keeping one hand holding tightly onto the vines that cover the wall, Rin unsheathed her sword and headed towards the pitch black entrance behind the waterfall.

Slowly walking and trusting her senses, she continues into the dark cave but realized there was light the more she deepened her path.

Moments pass and Rin realized this cave turned into a secret forest underground. Her jaw went immediately slack by this beautifully hidden underground world, but quickly closing her mouth realizing her, not so lady-like behavior.

The sunlight beaming through holes in the ceiling created life in this beautiful place. One her most favorite things, other than her Lord, were flowers and this place was filled with them! Amazed on how such flowers could be bloomed in this time of the year.

Above her was millions of roots from the trees above; both thick and small, covering every inch of the ceiling. Weaving, twisting and binding around everywhere she looked.

The stream flowed perfectly through the center of this cave, which gave life just like the sun did. As she reached further in, she noticed an area that was perfectly tucked in a corner behind some thicker roots,

"It looks like it could be made into a well hidden living space."

Scanning this cave once more, she was satisfied that this was going to be their temporary resting place.

"If I were to pass this way again, I can use this once more." Rin spoke aloud to herself.

Reaching her hand into her satchel, she pulled 2 blue stones from it. These were gifts she received from Hanaa; her handmaiden and only friend she was able to confide in at the castle.

Hanaa did not hate Rin at all for being Lord Sesshomaru's human ward. In fact, she loved having a human in the castle, it was most unconventional! Luckily, due to her kind nature just like Rin, they hit it off immediately.

Rin received these stones the night of the Lunar Rainbow, which happened to be the very day Lord Sesshomaru gained victory after battle against another strong opponent. Of course, that demon was not much of a challenge for Lord Sesshomaru, but a victory was still to be celebrated!

The blue stones were the same color as the deep ocean, perfectly round and smooth. They were perfect for putting up a barrier against any humans or demons in case of traveling and needing protection. Hanaa gave them to Rin on that night as a gift; Rin and Hanaa became sisters from that moment forth. The dog demoness felt the want... no, need, like a mother, to protect Rin from everyone, _especially_ Lady Tsuyuki.

Rin found a perfect location on the ground near the entrance of the cave to put the stone under a few rocks found nearby to camouflage but also remind her where the stone was placed. Once satisfied with the location of the stone and their temporary home, she put the other stones back in it's safe place in her satchel and decided to journey out of the cave and retrieve Au Un from where she left him resting.


	4. chapter 4

Hanaa knocked on Rin's door and heard no answer coming from within the room. She waited another moment for a response and still heard no sound.

 _"Is she even in there?"_ She knocked once more and then tried to enter, "Rin? Are you in there?"

Hanaa was a young and beautiful dog demoness was from a highly respectable family from the clan of dog demons from the southern region of the country right by the ocean. She had come to the West after her family and clan were all completely murdered in a surprise attack by the Panthers of Kaizu. Her family had a long history of many battles against the Panthers and unfortunately perished in the end; all were brutally slained, except her.

She was able to escape with her life and was found by Lord InuTaisho of the Western Kingdom. The Great General had come in aid to the Southern Dog Demon clan as soon as word reached him. InuTaisho was able to kill many of the Panthers but more had escaped before he was able to destroy them all using his powerful fang, Tessaiga.

He assured Hanaa that she could return with him to serve in his kingdom for the rest of her life if she so wished. She tearfully accepted the offer from the late Great General. With all that she had ever known and loved now burnt to the ground with nothing left for her, she left the South to begin a new life in the Western lands. Since that day, she has always felt a deep gratitude towards the late Lord and even to his son, who is the current Lord of the West.

Hanaa was a lithe demoness with long straight black hair that shined a hint of silver when the sun hit it. She stood almost as tall as Lord Sesshomaru and her eyes were a breathtaking emerald green; appearing as though two gem stones were replaced with her original eyes. They sparkled whenever she was extremely happy but would turn red as fire when she was furious. She also had single green talon markings on each side of her cheeks and in the middle of her forehead displayed her clans lineage, a light green crescent moon.

Hanaa was placed as Rin's personal servant due to her kind hearted nature and that she _would_ serve a human woman. Most of the demons of the court despised Rin for being a human and tried to avoid her all together. Hanaa herself had struggled with the other demons for a long time; she is "the weak demon" as most of them referred to her as. So it would seem natural that the two women were inseparable immediately. They gave one another comfort through wonderful moments and not-so-wonderful ones.

Hanaa also knew that Rin was deeply in love with their powerful demon Lord and made sure she kept the young woman's secret safe within herself. Though Rin never actually spoke those very words about being in love with Lord Sesshomaru, but Hanaa knew she did. In nearly the three years since becoming friends, Rin trusted Hanaa with many of her most personal and embarassing secrets. Rin expressed extreme discomfort around the Lady Tsuyuki and was aware that she was not fond of the human woman's presence at the Castle, but especially detested that _human_ was so close to her son all together.

Rin always felt that if it was up to Lady Tsuyuki, Sesshomaru would have left her in Edo and never returned for her. She would have lived out her days in an ordinary human village and become some farmers wife and bare his children, grow old and then die.

The young woman was grateful to have someone like Hanaa at the Castle. She was able to be comfortable with Hanaa and be herself without judgment like the kind she receives from the other demons of the court. Rin never dared speak to her Lord about the discomfort she felt being around his mother and the other demons. She refused to ever burden him after he's given her everything, including her very life.

Hanaa looked around Rin's room and finds her no where in sight but also notices how her scent is very faint in the room, meaning she had not been present in this room for many hours.

"hmm...?"

Hanaa expressed out loud while resting her hands on her hips, pondering where the young woman could have gone.

Hanaa decided to walk towards the shoji doors that faced the eastern gardens and slid them open to give light to the room. When she looked toward Rin's futon, she observed that it looked as though Rin had not slept in it last night at all.

 _"I wonder where Rin has gone? She did seem unlike herself last evening at dinner."_ Hanaa pondering to herself. _"I better search the entire fortress. I do hope she isn't in any sort of trouble. Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for sure if anything has happened to her."_

Deciding to start looking quickly, she slides the door back shut and heads out the original shoji door she came in from; now she must search the entire Wester Kingdom! Not once in passing did she notice a rice paper scroll near a candle on a small wooden table near Rin's futon.

Two hours would pass and Hanaa could not find Rin anywhere inside the castle walls nor on the grounds. She searched the forests, streams, every single pond and lake. Being unable to find any clues was beginning to give a deep feeling of worry.

"I do hope Rin is alright. I am going to go back to her room and wait for her return. Maybe she just needed time alone and wandered outside the walls.. I just hope she returns before dinner or Lord Sesshomaru will be furious of her absence."

Hanaa now couldn't shake this terrible feeling that something was amiss. Thinking back on the previous evening, Rin was very solemnly distant. She did not engage in any conversations, not even with Lord Sesshomaru. Something that she did with the demon Lord was talk- a lot.

The heated conversation between the two Lord's that transpired that evening were intriguing and also terrifying; especially because it was over Rin.

When she retired to her room for the evening, she told Hanaa she wanted to be alone and not be bothered by anyone. When they reached her room, she hugged Hanaa a little longer than normal, but the demoness taking that as a sign that Rin was upset over the heated conversation and just needed some extra comfort. Something other than dinner was making the poor girl not be her normal cheerful self...

With a respectable bow,

"Good night, Miss Rin", Hanaa said softly.

"Good night, my sister."

Rin spoke just as soft with a lovely smile, as she is sliding the Shoji door shut.

"I am always going to miss you. Please forgive me one day." In an inaudible whisper.

From that said, a sharp pain was felt across her chest and a single tear fell from saddened hazelnut eyes onto the floor below. Rin wiped her cheek quickly to not have the smell of her salty tears be detected. Now was no longer a time to mourn, for that should come later, now was the time to gather her belongings and retrieve Au Un quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lord of the West was sitting in his study staring out the window towards the trees; watching their leaves swaying in the wind peacefully. He had been daydreaming when that annoying servant of his came in flapping his beak. He once again, ruining the demon Lords peaceful moment.

 _"Damn you, Jaken!"_ The demon Lord screaming in his own mind, but his face remained stoic and unemotional as always practiced.

Choosing to ignore the imp, his mind decided to continue back onto other things... _Specificially a beautiful female with hazelnut brown eyes and knee length curly black hair_... kind of things.

From the moment his golden eyes gazed upon Rin when he returned to Edo, and her decision to return with him to his castle, he has been at times overwhelmed with this urge to embrace and dare he say.. **_kiss her?_** What has his mind blown the most is that he really wants to, but he... The Great Lord of West.. _a coward?_

 _"I Sesshomaru, fears no one especially no human woman!… but this is not just any human woman, this is Rin. My Rin."_ He states to himself.

His claws piercing into the palm of his hand, which was causing blood to drip onto the floor. Jaken gulped. He just knew he was reaching his end for disrupting his master's work.

 **Flashback to 3 years earlier…**

After her 16th birthday, Rin was informed by her caretaker, Kaede that she now was at the age that she was able to decide where she wanted to spend her life. The Lord of the West was well aware of this desicion that Rin would need to make and he would respect and support any path she chose.

What Sesshomaru did not expect was to show up after a 6 year absence to find this goddess of a woman, be his _little Rin_. She stood just below his chin, her beautiful thick curly midnight hair cascaded down to the back of her knees. The curve of her body was very apparent and pleasing to the demon Lord; he felt this unspeakable desire for his beautiful ward.

Sesshomaru was not one to show emotion but on that day, he looked at her in shock with his mouth slightly parted. To anyone else, they would not have noticed any change to his features, but even after a 6 year separation, she was still able to read him very well.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You look puzzled, do you not recognize me?" Rin attempting to hide her giggles behind her hand, but failing miserably. She knew he was speechless over her appearance, which was saying a lot because it caused him to be even more silent than he already was. The demon Lord felt entranced by her laughter almost as if he was under some sort of spell; it was harmonious to his demon ears.

Then suddenly in a bold move, she jumped towards his body and slid her arms around his mid section in an embrace. Being aware of the spikes on his armour, she made sure to not be punctured by any of them, but a second later, she felt his body stiffen. For fear she angered or offended him, she quickly released her hold on him.

"forgive me, my Lo-"

The look of shock took over her face when she realized he was pushing her back into him with his clawed hand, _"He's embracing me!"_ Her mind was in the clouds and heart felt as though it would burst from her chest any moment from the heat she was feeling.

"Rin"

Slightly bending his head downward, put him directly into her thick hair; he closes his eyes for only a quick moment, taking in her natural scent of flowers that was her own distinct scent. It soothed him greatly.

"L..Lord Sesshomaru... I.. I have missed you, my Lord. It has been so long and… I thought you had forgotten about me."

Her cheeks turning a bright pink color, her eyesight directed towards the dirt, a tear escaped from the corner of her eye, the demon Lord moved his body slightly back from hers to view her face.

"Rin?"

She realized he was smelling her tears and tilts her head up to look into his eyes, she smiles one of her most beautiful and sincere smiles at him,

"I am well, my Lord. I am just beyond words right now. I..I am just so happy, it has been a very long time. I am sorry I am just being emotional, that is all. Nothing serious."

"Hmm." Was his reply.

Rin continued to keep eye contact with Sesshomaru, their eyes staying locked onto one anothers; they both lost themselves for what seemed to be a long time.

 _"He still looks exactly as I remember... perfect... absolutely handsome."_ Rin's thoughts being wrapped around her Lord who until now, she hadn't noticed how extremely handsome he is. She see's him through the eyes of a woman and not a young girl.

"Foolish."

His words brought her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry.. my Lord?" Her confusion apparent to him.

"I could never forget about you, Rin."

The blush on her cheeks turn from a soft pink to a deep crimson red; her body heat rose with his words. The biggest smile she could give him adorned her face as she held him a bit tighter, also causing him to blush.

The curve of her frame woke his member with an uncontrollable arousal; a weakness he had mastered over centuries ago. Before it was noticable to his ward, he cleared his throat and stiffened his body again, which signaled to her to loosen the hold she had on him. Slowly releasing her arms, she steps back to give distance between them so she could allow him room to speak.

"Rin, have you fared well in my absence?"

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru! I have been very well taken care of since the last time we saw one another. Have you fared well, my Lord?"

"Indeed, I have."

With her cheeks glowing pink and heart full of happiness over her reunion with her demon Lord, she looked up towards the clouds in the sky,

"I am so very glad. That truly gives me a warm feeling in my heart."

"Rin, are you happy here in this village amongst these humans?"

"Yes."

She spoke truthfully.

"I have come to be happy with the friends that I have made since coming to Edo. This is a wonderful village, but even though I am grateful to be surrounded by such loving and supportive friends, this is not where I wish to be, my Lord."

"Then where is it you wish to be?"

His heart began to beat rapidly. Realizing he is becoming nervous over her choice, he finds himself opening and closing his fists to keep his anxiety from being noticed; luckily, his fists were being shielded by the sleeves of his kimono.

Looking downward and figiting with one of the ends of her ebony locks, she takes a deep breath,

"Well… I thought… I was hoping that maybe.. Possibly.. If it was not an issue.. I.."

"I do not understand broken sentences, Rin."

Rin hung her head low, embarassed for stuttering like a child, and in front of him of all people!

Sesshomaru took his index finger and thumb to gently press the edge of her chin to bring her eyes upward to look into his own.

"Proceed." He spoke softly.

"I wish... to travel with you once again, my Lord. I want to see the forests and oceans, to catch fish in a different river and sleep under a blanket of stars."

 _"I just want to be with you forever."_ She spoke freely in her mind.

She felt sweat beginning to form near her brow and her nerves a bit shakey. Fearful he would reject her request to be at his side, but was calmed by his compelling golden gaze.

"As you wish."

Her eyes grew wide and gave the largest grin he has ever seen her give him and it made his heart skip. He couldn't deny to himself that he felt relieved that she has chosen him, with such a time apart he wasn't sure if she would some day want to return to him or rather live out her days in a human village.

This is what Rin had hoped for ever since they parted ways when she was placed in the care of the old Priestess, Kaede.

"The Priestess. You care about her, you are not afraid to separate from her?"

His curiosity to see how deep her connection was with her old caretaker.

"I absolutely do care about Lady Kaede, and I will miss her a great deal, but I have missed you more than anything, my Lord."

She blushed but kept her gaze with his to prove how much she meant those words.

" I do hope I can return to visit one day, but I am no longer a child and want to travel and see through the eyes of the woman I am today."

His pride swelled, she has become quite strong minded and beyond beautiful. There was definitely a lot about her he was ready to uncover and he will have time in their journey to observe _this Rin._

Their journey to his palace will allow himself time to explain to her about court life at the Western Kingdom. He had long decided that if she returned with him, she would receive the best education and wear the finest silk in the land, just like royalty.

"Hmm.. Very well then. Gather your belongings and deal with any unfinished business. I will return in 2 days."

"Yes, my Lord! 2 days!"

 **End of flashback…**

"D..Di..Did you hear...Hear me, my Lord?"

The young Lord being forced from his thoughts once again.

"What is it Jaken? I am busy you know?"

Jaken already realizing he has upset his great Lord proceeds with his message,

"Milord… L-Lady Tsuyuki instructed me to inform you of Lord Takumaru of the Northern Mountains has finally arrived."

Jaken spoke in a jagged voice out of fear that he was about to suffer from his masters wrath.

"Hmm."

Was Sesshomaru's reply.


	6. Chapter 6

"Little demon.."

Spoke an elegant voice.

"Yes, my Lady."

Jaken frowned.

Annoyed his Lord's mother still refers to him as such a name! Especially after more than one hundred and fifty years of servitude!

 _"You think this woman would know my name by now!!"_

"I assume you know about Lord Takumaru from the Northern Mountains visiting the castle to see my son about important matters."

The Lady adjusting her sitting position on her throne.

"Of course, my Lady. I have been discussing with my Lord about such an important visit, we were-"

"..Then you should know he is bringing his daughter Mizu, a perfect candidate for my son to mate with."

Jaken froze suddenly. He has never recalled his Lord even speaking of interest in such affairs.

"My son has an important duty as Lord of the West to take a life mate and to produce a purebred offspring. His human pet is actually quite a distraction from his duties and I believe in human years, she is old enough to mate as well. So…"

The imp listens intently as to what her words would be next on this matter. He could feel himself beginning to sweat, he has a bad feeling about this.

"I would like for Lord Takumaru and the human to become acquainted with one another. I believe she would to be suitable as his concubine, his Lordship would be most pleased, she is quite a stunning human, even for demon standards."

Lady Tsuyuki took a sip of her tea and delicately set the tea cup back on a small plate, eyeing Jaken with the same cold piercing gaze as her son and Lord.

"Your job now is to make sure that she gets prepared to take on such a position. Her being around my son is... let's say, inappropriate. She is a woman now and I do not want her taking anymore time from my sons duties as Lord of the Western Kingdom. So.."

With a painted clawed hand, the Lady Tsuyuki delicately lifts her cup to her purple painted lips, silently takes a sip of her tea once again.

"..We need her to be on her best behavior to impress the Northern Lord. Do I make myself clear, little demon?"

Jaken stood in front of the Lady stunned by her words. He was most curious as to know what Lord Sesshomaru's thoughts were on the matter of Rin being sent off with Lord Takumaru to the North.

"My Lady.."

A large lump felt stuck in the imps throat.

"I..I was unaware that Lord Sesshomaru was trying to marry off.."

"My son has a duty to fulfill, little demon. As his mother, it is _my_ duty to see he produces offspring. Now go and complete the task I demand from you."

With his whole body shaking, he bowed to Lady Tsuyuki.

"Y..yes, my Lady… right away!"

"Good. Now be gone from my sights!"

Leaving quickly from Lady Tsuyuki's throne room, Jaken was covered in sweat and his tiny little body was shaking uncontrollably out of fear.

 _"I hope my Lord doesn't kill me for the task his mother is forcing me to do!"_

Jaken fears for his life, he is almost certain his Lord isn't aware of his mother's plans to remove Rin from the Palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor to be guests in your beautiful home. We are most enthusiastic about this visit to the West."

A strong booming voice echoed throughout the main entrance near the Grand Staircase.

"Lord Takumaru, welcome. Please, anything you need, my servants will assist you."

Both demon Lords respectably bow towards one another.

"I haven't been to the West in many centuries, and it is still just as beautiful as I remember it when your sire was still alive, my Lord."

Turning his body with his arm extended, Lord Takumaru brought forth his only daughter to face the powerful demon Lord.

"My Lord, this is my daughter Mizu."

Mizu looks into the dog demon's golden eyes and feels his gaze burn through her so she quickly bows elegantly just as she was taught from birth, to avoid showing her fear towards the Western Lord.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor to meet you and also to be a guest in your beautiful home."

With an aristocratic tilt of his head,

"Hmm."

Was the Dog Demon's response.

"Lord Takumaru, my servants will make sure to serve you as you need. Please, rest. I am sure your journey was long coming from the Northern mountains."

Sesshomaru leading the Northern Lord towards the entrance of the Grand corridors, with Jaken following right at his masters heels holding his staff of two heads.

The two demon Lords engaged in small conversation while they walked through the Great Hall. Mizu following behind her father's right and Lord Sesshomaru was to the left of Takumaru.

The Northern Princess quietly paced behind them, noticing all of the ornamentation and tapestries that adorned the castle corridor. She had never been to Castle West before and was most excited about this visit. She was hoping to see as much as possible while staying in the Western Lands.

Lord Takumaru and Mizu are from a very old and respected Aristocratic dog demon clan that are distant cousins of the Western Kingdom. They reside in the highest peaks of the Northern mountains, in the territory known as Shingo.

Shingo was known for it's fearce winters and beautiful white mountian peaks. Though the northern mountians are extremely beautiful, its forests are vast and full of vegetation.

The young Northern demoness stood rather petite with shoulder length dark chocolate hair, eyes of blue indigo with double blue talon marks on each side of her cheeks. Just as her father, both shared the same indigo crescent moon of their clans lineage, which is perfectly placed in the middle of their forehead.

As they continue their walk of the Great Hall, Mizu was busy admiring the paintings of great Lords of the past. Some of the paintings were of the previous Lords in their true demon dog forms and the many statues of ancient Inu Lords in their humanoid forms stood proud and tall. She was completely fascinated with the Western Palace and knew this was going to be a very memorable stay.

As they come to where the hall splits in four directions, she happen to glance down one of the corridors to her right and noticed a human.

 _"A human female? How interesting. I wonder why the Lord would have a human in the castle? A pet perhaps?"_ she thought.

Lord Sesshomaru explained he needed to part ways with them at this time, apologizing that he has business affairs he must see to. Notifying them that he would be seeing them that evening at dinner and can continue their becoming aquainted.

He assured them that Jaken will see that the servants will escort them to their chambers for the duration of their stay. With a tilt of his head in respect, Sesshomaru excuses himself and walks down the very corridor in the direction of the human woman.

"Right this way, my Lord and Lady Mizu."

Being brought out of her curious state by the small imp in front of her gaining her attention.

"My lady, your servants will take you to your room now." Jaken spoke as he bowed to Lady Mizu.

Two fox demon servants came out from a small shoji door and bowed in front of both guests.

"Right this way honored guests."

The two fox demons spoke in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin had entered the castle after leaving Au Un's stable in deep thought, she was about to open the Shoji door that lead into her chambers when she heard a very dynamic voice coming from the direction of the main corridors. Rin spoke in a very soft whisper to herself, "who does that voice belong to?" She waited for a moment to see if this male would come into view from her current position, and in that instant, she saw a side view of this tall yet muscular man with long chocolate brown hair that was styled in a high pony tail. He was clad in armor similar to Lord Sesshomaru but his armor has spikes on both arms and this Lords wore clothing that was black and dark blue.

She sighed with sadness. "This must be the Lord from the north." With that Rin could catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru and decided to quietly proceed to her room so she hopefully isn't seen.

It hurt her immensely to see that this Lord was to be her fate. For all she knows, she could come to care for him but could never love him, there is only one who has her heart. She absolutely did not want to be sent away so she chose to leave instead of being forced into some union by Lady Tsuyuki.

She had already convinced herself that when things quieted down in the night, she was leaving the West forever and never to return. Her heart was shattered inside her chest, she was going to write her Lord a letter explaining everything. She had already accepted that he would never forgive her for leaving, hate her for her human emotions by loving him, but was hoping at the very least his understanding and forgiveness one day.

"Come in Mizu, my dear. Please have some tea with me." With an elegant tilt of her head, Lady Tsuyuki welcomed the young demoness into her throne room for tea and female conversations. Lady Tsuyuki was already acquainted with Lord Takumaru from past visits over business affairs when her husband was alive and still Lord of the West. It has been many centuries since the last visit and both parties were most excited with this visit.

"Yes, My Lady. Thank you for allowing us into your beautiful home and for you and his Lordships hospitality. I am very excited about visiting the west." Mizu bowed gracefully in perfect aristocratic fashion, the Lady acknowledge her gratitude. "Now my dear, I am very interested in hearing of your journey from the Northern Mountains.." Lady Tsuyuki takes a sip of her tea and then gracefully sets the cup back on a small plate. "I am sure you are quite tired from such a long journey from the Northern Mountains." Lady Tsuyuki again sipping her tea, eyeing the young demoness with interest. Admiring her unique beauty and simplicity, believing she was indeed a proper match for her son.

"Yes, my lady, I am actually a bit tired. The journey was absolutely beautiful coming down into the West, it has been wonderful spending this time with my father." With a large smile, the Lady adjusted her position, "well my dear, please seek rest and we will have to continue our conversation at dinner this evening. We can all hear about your journey here." Mizu accepting the chance to recuperate, she stood then elegantly bowing to Lady Tsuyuki, "yes, my Lady. My humble thanks to you again. Till this evening." She leaves towards the entrance she came in. "Till then" Mizu is then escorted by one of the female servants to the guest quarters.

The Lady watches, fanning herself slowly. A slight smirk behind her fan, she feels rather amused by this girl. "I do think she would be a nice match for Sesshomaru- tsk, knowing that spiteful pup, he would refuse her just to anger me!" At that thought, a small growl came from the Lady of the West. She is going to find a way to get her son to acknowledge Mizu and get rid of his human pest.

What the Lady doesn't realize is that she is about to get part of her wish granted. The real question is, will Sesshomaru acknowledge Mizu before the girl departs back to the north with her father?

Rin spent most of the day inside her room, it was the one place, other than Sesshomaru's private garden where she felt she was safe from everyone in the castle. She slid open the door that faced the gardens, so she would have the sight of the flowers she loved. Even on days where the rains would come and she was bound indoors, the sight of them gave her peace. She wanted to make sure she stayed out of sight from servants and especially these guests.

Her mind had already been made up after her conversation with Jaken, that she was to depart when she felt the time was right. Her satchel was packed with everything she deemed most important for such a journey, and was tucked under her wardrobe so it would be unnoticed. All of the kimonos Lord Sesshomaru had gifted throughout the years she was leaving behind, they will be missed but she cannot carry them all. While pondering, Rin had been staring into the sky from her balcony, deciding how she was going to word her letter to her lord- "I must explain to him why I'm leaving and that I love him more than anything in this world. He will hate me once he reads my letter, but I must thank him for everything- he deserves my honesty." Her thoughts making her heart feel heavy; a single tear escaped and she immediately wiped it away before anyone came near and could smell it.

She knew she still had a while before dinner and was determined that she would begin her letter of goodbye to love of her life. This letter was going to say everything she has ever felt and knew once she started it there was no going back.

The booming sounds of music playing in the background giving the sign that the dinner welcoming the Northern Lord and his daughter to the West, has begun. The sun had finally set for the evening, leaving the stars to shine bright through the patches of clouds building together. Winds picking up, showing signs of an impending storm approaching. Rin sighs to herself, "I hope the rain will pass when it comes time to escape." Either way, it wasn't going to sway her from leaving this night. Checking her satchel one more time, she inspects to ensure she had everything she needed, then placing it out of view.

Turning towards a small table near the balcony door, Rin inspects the rice paper scroll that was laying on it. Satisfied the ink had dried, she reread her words one last time. Another tear ran down her cheek onto the paper, before anymore came out, she was careful to roll the paper and seal it shut; marking her Lords name onto it so when it is found, it is known who the letter is for. Until it is time, she made sure to place the scroll from view so it isn't found too soon.

As soon as the scroll was out of sight, she heard 3 taps at her Shoji door, "Riiin. Are you ready to go to dinner?" "Hanaa" Rin thought. "Time to go.."


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Yakushima?"_**

 ** _Large hazelnut eyes focusing on the servants every word, curious of this new place she had never heard of._**

 ** _"Yes, Miss Rin."_**

 ** _Giggles coming from the dog demoness, but hides it behind her hand._**

 ** _"When I was a young pup, I would go there to play a lot before my family had perished, it was one of my favorite places. It is a small island just off the coast where my old home once resided. It is very beautiful and very quiet; there isn't any humans nor demons that inhabit there, only small beasts."_**

 ** _Rin loved to hear about places she has never visited and has been feeling the urge to travel once more, as she had done as a small child with Lord Sesshomaru._**

 ** _"How long do you suppose it would take to travel to Yakushima Island from the palace, Hanaa?"_**

 ** _Hanaa placing her forefinger to her chin while looking to sky,_**

 ** _"I would have to say 6 to 7 days by foot and boat, but if flying, maybe 4 to 5 days."_**

 ** _Hanaa looked back to Rin with a smile,_**

 ** _"It has been so long since I have been to my homeland, I am unsure if it is still as peaceful as I last saw it."_**

 ** _Hanaa looked down to the ground below her, gliding her hand across the tips of the grass. Sadness she felt for a moment before turning her head back towards the young woman._**

 ** _"I suppose.. I suppose even if it is not, I have the memories to hold on to."_**

 ** _Rin sat closer to Hanaa and placed her arm around her friend's shoulders,_**

 ** _"forgive me my friend, I did not mean for you to have to bring up such painful thoughts."_**

 ** _"Oh.. Oh no Miss Rin! It is quite alright. It has been many centuries since that time and I am at peace with what happened, I promise. I suppose.. it is just that I haven't spoke or gave it thought in such a long time. Until your arrival, Miss Rin, no one cared to ask about my past. Thank you for showing me your kindness."_**

 ** _With those words said, the two women hugged._**

 ** _"I am your friend, and I do care."_**

 ** _Spoke the young human woman._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rin was in a relaxed position and wearing her traveling hakamas under her yukata, made it possible. She had been day dreaming about special moments spent with her close friend Hanaa while lying against Au Un.

The rain outside had started again, which gave small water falls from the holes in the ceiling onto the stream that flowed through the center of this unique cave Rin came upon the day before. The cave had a very serene atmosphere, which did help at times to distract her from her own thoughts that continued plaguing her mind.

Her journey was being delayed by this heavy storm, and once the rain began again, she made the choice to stay in the cave until it passed. She sighed. Reaching her hands out towards the small fire to feel its warmth, she snuggled under her thin silk blanket, laying back onto Au Un once more, she began to day dream once again about the life she just left behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ** _"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?"_**

 ** _He turned his head and locked eyes with his beautiful ward. Though he spoke no words, she understood he wanted her to continue. She broke eye contact with his golden ones and focused her attention up towards the millions of stars that shone bright in the night sky._**

 ** _There was a twinkling reflection in her eyes from the stars that made Sesshomaru's heart beat faster. He was mesmerized by his wards beauty, which made it difficult for him not to stare at her._**

 ** _"What do you believe the stars in the sky really are?"_**

 ** _She glances back, once again both sets of eyes are locked onto one another. He began by clearing his throat,_**

 ** _"The legends told of my clan speak of the great Inu Lords of the past. Those stars are of my ancestors. They were great and ferocious warriors who earned a spot in the sky to watch us from above. I was taught since birth that once every great Inu Lord has perished an honorable death, be it in battle or old age, becomes a light that gives guidance when it is needed. I also believe that my own sire is one of them."_**

 ** _The demon Lord looks up towards the sky and allows a sigh to pass through his nostrils._** **_Rin smiled sweetly at her Lord._**

 ** _"Of course, my Lord will one day be a star that will shine brightly onto the world. What a lovely thought to know even after leaving this life, your next one is even more beautiful and more important."_**

 ** _Sesshomaru turning his head downward to hide his blushing, which he immediately kept under control._**

 ** _"How does this woman make me have such reactions towards her words about me?"_**

 ** _He had tried many times to fathom this concept, but still has trouble._**

 ** _"Lord Sesshomaru, do you… Do you believe that one day after I am not of this Earth anymore that you would still remember me? I- I mean I am just a human and have no importance such as my Lord.."_**

 ** _"Do not speak such silly words, Rin."_**

 ** _With that, Rin blushed a deep pink and looked down towards her lap at a yellow flower she had been holding. With a clawed finger, he pushed Rin's chin back upward so she would look into his eyes once more._**

 ** _"I could never forget you. You are more valuable to me than my kingdom."_**

 ** _Rin sat up straight with her eyes as wide as they could get, her face turning beet red and her body feeling on fire._**

 ** _"My Lord, you jest…"_**

 ** _"I have never lied to you, Rin."_**

 ** _A single tear fell from the corner of the young woman's eye, but before it reached her cheek, Sesshomaru took his un-clawed finger and wiped it gently from her face, making the young woman blush once more._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tears began to stream down the young woman's face as she wept over her shattered heart. She will never forget that moment with her Lord, it was the night of her 18th birthday. He had always shown her a side of himself that no one else see's but that night she felt him show more of himself.

He flew her to a location on the beach that held a secret location carefully tucked next to a cliff where millions of fire flies resided. It was such a beautiful and romantic moment they shared that she was almost certain that their relationship looked to possibly flourish into a wonderful romance. Unfortunately, the fates are cruel, especially to learn their love was never possible to begin with.

She is human, he is a demon Lord.

"I am such a fool!"

The crack of thunder shook the earth and Rin wept loudly, knowing no one was around to hear her. Au Un made a distressed cry to Rin, trying to help cease her crying.

"I am sorry to worry you, boy. I promise I am alright, I just miss Lord Sesshomaru."

Standing up, hoping to shake off her pain, she walked towards her left side to check the 6 fishes she caught that were currently roasting on a steak near the fire. Wiping her tears away, she pulls 4 of them and walks over to her dragon companion,

"Here is a treat, boy."

Without hesitation, the two headed dragon indulged itself in a warm feast. Seeing that he was content, the young woman quietly ate her own meal in silence with an extreme heaviness in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Any more pacing back and forth and Hanaa is going to go through the floor boards. It became nightfall some time ago, dinner was already in process and Rin was still very much missing.

Hanaa was nervous… Very nervous. She is worried for the girl's safety, but also knows the Demon Lord will create havoc on the world if the girl is seriously hurt in any way. Rin is the most protected being in all of the West and her safety is top priority to Sesshomaru, so for her to be missing... Someone is going to pay for their negligence.

When the young servant returned to Rin's room from no success in finding the young woman, she continued to keep searching for any clues. Luckily, she was able to come upon one clue. On a small table near the balcony doors, she discovered a scroll rolled up and sealed with her Lord's name on it next to a candle.

Hanaa knew at some point, the Western Lord would come through the doors demanding to know why Rin was not present at dinner. Then, once he realizes she has been missing..

 _"What am I going to do?!"_

The only thing the demoness could do was to keep pacing in the girl's room and await her unfortunate fate. She just hoped more than anything that Rin was safe and alive.

 _"Where are you, Rin??"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Where are you, Rin?"_

Thought the Demon Lord.

It was unlike her to miss dinner and with her demeanor from the night before, he was officially going to get to the bottom of things tonight.

The Lord of the West sat at the head of the large dining table, looking as stoic as always perfectly practiced. Emotionless it would seem to most but the few that could actually read him; those few meaning his mother and Rin, he was absolutely unnerved.

The Royal Family and honored guests were seated at the head of the Dining Hall with a large intricately detailed Tapestry behind them of their Inu family crest. The Lord of the West's ward usually sat at his right, but this evening with her absence, her seat was cold and empty. The Lady Mother sat to Sesshomaru's left at the end with Mizu, while Lord Takumaru was placed in between the Lady Mother and Lord Sesshomaru.

Throughout the evening, the Northern Lord spoke of past battles with the great InuTaisho, which Sesshomaru always relished in hearing of his father's legacy as the great general he was. The young Lord himself spoke few words, but Lord Takumaru already knew about this young Lord being a demon of very few words, so it did nothing to bother his spirit- that and with help from the sake.

Lady Tsuyuki graciously listened in on the stories being told of her late Lord and husband. She smiled while smoking a long pipe and enjoying her sake. She felt wonderful with these guests joining in conversation, unlike her son who hardly spoke but ten words the entire evening. He would normally allow that human pest to have all of his attention, but this evening the girl was absent.

 _"She is probably ill with some kind of human sickness."_

The Lady of the West thought to herself.

 _"And my poor son is upset like a little pup."_

The Lady sighed softly.

 _"Once I get rid of that human nuisance then Sesshomaru can focus on what is important. I just do not understand why he keeps her around? Just like his father in some ways."_

Sesshomaru slightly turns his head to the right towards Jaken, giving a piercing look that the imp was sure his Lord was in need of his service.

"Yes, milord. What can I do for you as your most humbled servant?"

Jaken bows deeply in respect awaiting his Lord's command.

"Jaken, find why Rin is not present at dinner and report back to me immediately."

"Y-yes master, right away!"

The imp bows once again and then scurries off as fast as possible out of the Dining Hall with his staff of two heads in hand.

Lady of the West watching her son intently and notices the little demon servant running off out of the hall.

 _"Of course he would be upset his toy didn't show up. He isn't even trying to look towards Mizu. Spiteful pup!"_

Just as her son, her facial features expressed unamused.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MISSING??!!"

The imp began to sweat, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"Please, Master Jaken, you must believe me. I have been looking for her for hours and there is no sign of her anywhere. I went to the stable and found the two headed dragon to be missing as well. The only clue I could find was that.."

Hanaa points in the direction of the small table near the Shoji door.

Jaken walks to the opposite side of the room where the table stood and picks up the scroll. He examines the writing and sniffs the scroll, then slips it into his kimono sleeve.

"Very well then, I will give this to my Lord and explain to him what you have stated to me."

Hanaa nods her head and bows to Jaken. The imp demon then turns on his heels and heads back in the direction of his Lord.

 _"I have a bad feeling. I am sure my Lord isn't going to be pleased about this at all. Darn you, Rin! I told you to behave and stop burdening our Lord, stupid human girl!"_

Jaken thought to himself as he hurried back to the dining hall.

The female demon servant walked over to the Shoji doors that lead to the balcony and slid open the doors. She proceeded out to the balcony to scan the garden hoping that Rin will appear, but see's nothing but darkness. Exhaling a deep unsettled breath, the demoness looks up to the stars.

 _"Please ancestors, please watch over the human girl, Rin. I know the Lord cares very much for her, just as myself. Please keep her alive. Please return her to the castle safely."_

"Milord.. I.. I have returned from Rin's bed chambers…"

"Hmm.."

Jaken leans into Sesshomaru to speak real low.

"My Lord, Rin… she.. Well, Rin is missing from the palace, and her servant isn't aware of her whereabouts either.. My Lord."

Jaken is holding a bow while squinting, knowing he was about to feel his Lord's wrath. What surprised him was Sesshomaru never budged.

"Also… also, there was a scroll addressed to you that was found in her room. It is sealed only for you to see."

"Hm."

Was the demon Lord's response.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _My Lord Sesshomaru,_**

 ** _When this reaches you, I will be gone far from the Western Kingdom. I want to congratulate you on your newly courtship and upcoming mating; you more than anyone deserves every happiness. I am confident that the West will continue to become even greater and prosperous under your great leadership. My very heart is shattered that I will no longer be a witness to your greatness. Understand that there will never be a day that will have you be far from my thoughts.. There will never be another person more important to me, than you. All that I have, including my very life, I owe everything to you. I was kept safe from harm and was even placed with the Priestess Kaede to raise me to become the woman I am._**

 ** _Since I was a child, I looked to you with absolute admiration, but as a woman that admiration spread to me falling in love with you. I love you more than anything in this world and I will continue until my last breath. That is also why I cannot leave to be with Lord Takumaru. Even if I were eventually to care for him, my heart will never belong to him. I understand my human feelings are considered a flawed weakness, so I knew it was my responsibility to remove myself. Though it has destroyed me, I understand your hatred towards me over my confession, and therefore I refuse to allow my presence to continue to sully your pride and reputation._**

 ** _I am sorry for the love that I feel, I told myself to cease these feelings... I cannot, I tried. The consequence of my actions is that you could never love me in return. No matter where I go in this world, my heart belongs to only you for the rest of my days, I will always love you, Sesshomaru._**

 ** _Farewell,_**

 ** _Rin_**

The demon Lord stood in his study feeling a sharp pain in his chest after reading Rin's confession. His heart beat rapidly while holding the rice paper scroll.

"Rin.."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Lord of the West sat in his study at a large heavy desk with no fire lit or candle burning. Scrolls of deeds, treaties with other territories and old documents from his ancestors were scattered across his desk in an organized mess.

A tea set upon a serving tray placed across from him ready to be drank, but sat and became cold and untouched. In his fist was a scroll that was given to him by his servant a few short hours ago.

Staring fiercely out his Shoji door that showed the night sky, silence filled the room with a thick aura of anger and disheartenment was very evident. The dog demon was in deep thought about all of the information presented in Rin's letter, trying to understand the present situation.

 _"She's gone.."_

With that thought, a growl began to fill the room.

The demon Lord felt a pain in his chest that he could not place how to make it cease. He stood, with both hands in tight fists on top of his desk with his head hung low in a look of defeat.

 _"Where did she get the notion that I was to mate?? She professed her love to me.. Love. Such a foreign concept, but… I care for her, that part is apparent. Do I want her to love me? Can I love her the way she deserves.. Wait. Am I actually considering to walk into forbidden territory knowing my death is absolute once I cross that threshold, like father?"_

The young demon Lord felt anger at himself. He was in peace as long as Rin has been around, but now…

She is gone.

In the flash of a second, using his clawed hand, slashed right through the center of the desk destroying it into two pieces. He released a growl so loud, the vibration was felt throughout the whole palace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hanna sat in Rin's room worried about the girl's safety. She could not understand what would cause her to disappear and so suddenly.

 _"Why did you leave, Rin? Where did you go to?"_

The young demon servant had been repeating those words to herself for hours, almost like a mantra.

Trying to still fathom what happened, and at that very thought, a powerful growl was heard.

"That was Lord Sesshomaru.."

Hanaa's eyes widen and heart skipped a beat, her instinct told her that growl had to do with what was said in that scroll Rin addressed to her Lord.

"L.. Lord Se.. Sessho..maru.. Master.. I.. Your Ladyship was inquiring on your attendance to dinner this evening? Th.. This is the last evening of Lord Takumaru and his daughter's visit before they depart back to the North, mi..milord."

A low growl was heard from the far end of the room, where the dog demon Lord sat in the darkness.

"For..forgive me, ma..ma..master!"

Jaken bowed and turned to step out of the dog demons study. Sliding the shoji door quietly shut, he then runs off down the private corridor. Wishing to be as far from his wrath as quickly as possible. The green imp ran towards the direction of the Lady Mother to inform her on her son's demeanor.

"Yes, my Lady. My Lord is unable to attend dinner this evening. He is busy with work."

The imp demon spoke while bowing.

"Hmm.. I see. Very well then. You are free to leave, little demon."

After Jaken left Lady Tsuyuki's throne room, the Lady hid behind a bamboo decorative fan that was spread open covering the lower half of her grinning face. When she snapped the fan shut, her face showed the same emotionless stare that matched her son's.

 _"At least that human annoyance is finally gone!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 ** _"..But I love you!! Please forgive me, I never wanted to be without you!!"_**

 ** _Screams the beautiful midnight haired woman with hazelnut eyes. Both filled with tears as she ran into the mist chasing after the back of a tall slender individual with long silver hair. With a white fur pelt over his right shoulder and clad in white attire of a high sophisticated class stature. The male figure never turning around to allow the weeping woman to catch up; instead then disappeared_** ** _into thin air in front of her._**

 ** _"Please… please Sesshomaru! Don't mate that demoness, I am the one who loves you!!"_**

 ** _The figure of the beautiful woman falling to the floor, weeping and shattered over the loss of her demon love…_**

Rin woke with tears running down her cheeks again.

 _"I wish I could stop crying everyday when I wake from my sleep."_

She stated in her mind.

Sitting in an upright position, she scanned her surroundings, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

 _"Another dream about Lord Sesshomaru_. _"_

 _A_ sad sigh escaped the young woman.

It has been nine months since that night when Rin left the Western Kingdom and started her new life without Lord Sesshomaru. After a long two week journey due to a terrible storm that didn't seem to desist, Rin and Au Un were left with no choice but to remain in a uniquely beautiful cave that bordered at the edge of the Western territory.

She located the large island of Yakushima from her memory of the stories Hanaa had told her over the three years of their close friendship. Hanaa was still correct about only small beasts living on the island, which made it easy for Rin to not be worried about any humans or demons.

She thought about her Lord every day but tried to keep herself busy so she would not be swallowed into deep despair. She discovered a large cave to live in that resides right outside the deepest part of the forest on Yakushima. It was located near a stream of flowing fresh drinking water and plenty of grass for the two headed dragon. The island was plentiful of a variety of fruit trees, berries and fish in the many streams that flowed around the island.

On many nights, especially when the moon was in a shape that represents the birthmark on a beautifully familiar face, she would begin to sob until sleep temporarily took her from her sorrow. Pondering of what he could be doing at that moment and if he was doing well. Rin knew he was the most powerful of all demons, but still thought about his well being even after almost a year since her sudden departure…

She loved him still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had become cold and distant just as he had before Rin came and changed his whole life. He felt weak and wanted to not be bothered by any business affairs or _his mother_. The absence of Rin bothered Sesshomaru in ways he had never dealt with as a powerful demon Lord; he felt like he has been defeated by a formidable foe.

In the months since her disappearance, Sesshomaru would go out on his patrols and search for her whereabouts asking about a midnight haired woman on a two headed flying dragon, but came upon no evidence of her. He searched his lands for clues and kept his senses on high alert of her floral scent; anything that could give him a sense of direction.

He searched human villages in the East and forests in the North but time and again he came up with nothing. Her scent was gone and he was plagued by her words to him…

 ** _"I am in love with you and will love you for the rest of my days.."_**

The Demon Lord was determined to find his ward no matter how long it took. Rin is deserving of the truth about his mating being a lie and plot caused by his mother to rid her from his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9 months earlier…

"Jaken"

a deep baritone voice called to the imp.

"Yes, master."

"Rin has left the West and with the impression of my newly upcoming mating ceremony. Would you happen to know where Rin received such falsified information from?"

The demon imp began to shake uncontrollably and sweat began to pour from his skin, in that same instance Jaken dropped to his knees in a deep bow with his mouth to the floor boards.

"Please forgive me, milord. Lady Tsuyuki told me that I was to inform the human that she was to leave with Lord Takumaru to become a concubine..."

The imp struggled to swallow the large lump in his thoat caused by his frightfulness. With all of his might, he continued on with his confession.

"...She.. Sh..sh..she told me it was your duty to mate with the Lady Mizu and produce a purebred heir. She..she told me that Rin being around your gr..gr..greatness was m..m..most inappropriate and n..n..needed to be g..gone from the West… I..I acted only out of duty, I swear on my life. I didn't believe that stupid human girl would run off like she did. For.. Forgive me master."

In that instant, the demon Lord's eyes turned red and fangs elongated, he growled and snarled. His demonic energy becoming unbearable due to the amount he was giving off. Jaken curled up covering the top of his head shaking from true fear. Just as soon as he knew his life had finally reached the end, nothing happened. Slowly he raises his head to peak to see his Lord standing over his small body ready to strike, but sees his Lord was gone.

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru go??"

Lady Tsuyuki was sitting on her throne, reading a scroll sent to her from a carrier crow demon, when the doors to the room were blasted off into bits and pieces. The Lady was startled but then realizes it is her son, fangs protruding and eyes red with purple slits for pupils.

He is pissed.

"Son, what is the meaning of.."

"SILENCE WOMAN! Who gave you permission to interfere with my personal affairs?!"

Sesshomaru holding everything back in his power to not leap and attack his own mother.

"Sesshomaru, it is time for you to find a life mate and produce an heir. That human is distracting you from your duties as…"

"I AM LORD OF THIS KINGDOM! Your time as ruler has passed. You will no longer interfere yourself in my personal affairs. Whom I choose to have around my presence is my right as Lord of this Palace, and you have no place of involvement. With that said, you will be leaving my Castle as of morning…"

"Son, you must be joking. That little human means that much that you want her here over your poor mother?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, cold piercing gaze from eyes of pure fire. He meant what he said and he is finished dealing with his mother and her manipulative ways. Giving him the same piercing look and grins,

"Son, I just hope that you know what you are doing, dealing with this human woman. You could have chosen someone with royal lineage at the very least due to your status. I can already see she is the one whom you choose as your life mate, then so be it, but remember you cannot undo what happens. Make your choices wisely."

Those would be the last words spoken between mother and son for many years. The Lady of the Western lands was then relocated to her own small and private mansion twenty miles north from Castle West. She was also made sure to have the same pleasantries as she was given at the Western palace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soft waves crashing lightly on the beach, the sun setting at the edge of the world where the sky and the ocean meet. A beautiful woman, nearing her twentieth year, was sitting on the sand quietly watching the peaceful scene. Seagulls flying above and a few dive at lightning speed into the ocean to come back up with their daily dinner.

Eyes of young innocence and grief, watch the scene while daydreaming of her happiest memories. Her thoughts took her to the summer when her beautiful Lord took her to the ocean during her seventeen year. They did the same as she was doing now at sunset, watching the serene view, a peacefulness feeling washing over her.

That was their first romantic moment with eachother.

Handfuls of soft sand fell in between her toes from the palms of her hands; opening her hands to allow the sand to slowly fall back onto the beach with the rest. Her focus was towards the sunset, as if in a trance, repeating the motion of picking up and releasing the tiny grains of sand slowly between her fingers.

 _"I wonder if… I wonder if he still thinks of me? He probably hates me now and is glad that I had left. Lady Tsuyuki and most of the court were probably glad about my leaving as well. I..I cannot help that my heart misses my Lord terribly though."_

A single tear fell onto the sand, all the while her eyes never leaving the sight of the sun setting.

The sounds of huffing and snorting came from behind her breaking her trance, turning her head to her right, a smile graced her lips.

"I know boy, we will go home when the sun completely goes down."

She maneuvers her body to slightly turn to lovingly pet both heads and hugs her dragon companion. The beast understanding the woman's sorrow nudges her softly with both heads while making distressed moans. Hazelnut eyes showing unshed tears turns her head back towards the ocean to finish watching the sunset.

When the two companions reached Yakushima Island, it became a ritualistic habit for them to watch the sun set every evening. Her thoughts never strayed too far from the dog demon, and while she watches this beautiful scene daily, there is always a part of her that wishes he was watching the same sun and thinking of her as well.

 _"Foolishness."_

Is what she told herself.

The sun finally fell below the edge of the world, and that was their cue to return to the cave and make sure the fire she built before leaving, had not gone out.

"Come Au Un."

She extended her hand to one of the dragon heads to pat it softly,

"let's walk back to the cave today, boy."

In a very inaudible sigh,

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

A warm wind blows past the two companions as they disappear into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Lord, are you sure you do not want my assistance on this round of your patrols?"

"No Jaken, I want you to stay at the Palace and command in my stead, until my return."

The imp held his staff of two heads tight, eyes enormous with tears streaming down his face. A grin that stretched to both sides of his face.

"You want me to be in command while you're away?? Oh yes, Milord! I promise to make sure not to disappoint you!"

"Hmm.. If not Jaken, I will kill you when I return."

The imp immediately began to shake in fear.

"Uh..y..yes Master Sesshomaru!"

The Lord of the Western lands decided on this round of his patrols, to journey South. With the season away from any potential rain or snow, he should not have any delays caused by the weather. Though the elements were never a factor in hindering him from going in the direction of his choice, he was still precautious.

Sesshomaru could have used his ability of flight for this journey, as he could have in the other's, but chose against it. His choice was simply made in order to find her, leave no stone unturned in the hopes of coming across clues, therefore he searched on foot.

Since he has covered the Northern territory and the East, the only other direction she could have ventured to was in the southern regions. He did not think she would leave all of Japan, but if he was still unable to find her after this search, he would take his travels to uncharted lands. He accepted that he _did_ want her and that his mother was correct on his choice of Rin.

She was not only the image of radiance in his golden eyes, it was her undying loyalty to him. The bravery to admit her sentiments towards him of all people, knowing he could reject her and despise her for it.

Then there was the melodic sounds of her laughter that soothed his demonic ears. She gave him..

 _happiness._

At first, he wasn't sure of this fluttering in his chest whenever she had been near him. It finally occurred to him one evening watching the sun set from his balcony after returning from his patrolling in the Eastern Lands.

The longer it was taking to find Rin, the weaker he felt he was becoming. While trying to fathom the weakness his body was experiencing and his lack of concentration concerning his duties with business affairs, the sun had set and the dog demon leaned over with his head hung low with arms extended holding on the balcony ledge. In the wind near his ear, he heard a faint feminine whisper,

 ** _"I love you, Sesshomaru."_**

The Dog Lord stood straight up with eyes widen more than normal, he understood.

He was also in love with her..

"Rin…"


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru was unsure how long this search would take but felt more confident in his choice of direction this time. Searching village after village but no trace of her or the dragons scent anywhere. Very few humans actually spoke to the demon Lord, those that spoke, all repeating they never saw a woman with a two headed dragon, then would run off as fast as they could.

On a warm evening, weeks into his journey, he came upon a large pine tree to stop and rest himself. All senses were on high alert, but the demon Lord wanted solace for a few hours before continuing on. Sitting in his usual position, royal bottom flat on the ground with his left leg bent while resting his left arm on the same knee. Allowing himself a relaxed look with his head laying back against the tree, eyes closed shut and the mind began to wander about thoughts of _his_ Rin.

 ** _"Isn't it beautiful, my Lord?"_**

 ** _The demon Lord turned his direction towards his beautiful ward, who was holding a rare wild flower knows as Murasaki no hoseki. Her large hazelnut eyes captured by the unique bloom while twirling it between her fingers._**

 ** _A smile graced her lips._**

 ** _Sesshomaru looked to the flower at first but it was Rin's natural radiance that made his heart skip. He was enchanted by his ward._**

 ** _Walking forward, he gently takes the flower from her. A tilt upward of her head to meet her eyes with his, she notices him closing the gap between them_**. **_A deadly clawed hand that had killed many lives, gently put the flower just above her ear._**

 ** _It was a simple gesture, but coming from her Lord, made her skin blush a deep red color. The gesture immediately caused her to brake eye contact and stare down at his armored chest._**

 ** _With the same deadly clawed hand, using only the tip of his finger and mindful to watch his claws, pushes the young woman's chin up to have her eyes back to meet with his_**.

 ** _"Stunning."_**

 ** _He replies almost in a whisper._**

 ** _Her breath hitched and whole body felt heated yet numb in that moment. Sesshomaru then took a step back and turned his body to continue back to the Castle._**

 ** _The young woman was frozen in place by the closeness that was between her and her Lord, she didn't realize Sesshomaru had called her more than once._**

 ** _"Rin. Come."_**

 ** _"Y..yes, my Lord!"_**

The demon Lord opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, while his head still resting against the tree, closes his eyes again to rest them.

Listening to the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves in the trees. Insects and rustling of rodents in the bushes, the demon Lord felt tranquil against this large pine.

His mind began to think of her again.

 ** _"My Lord, do you… Do you believe it would be alright if we were to visit the ocean one day?"_**

 ** _The sixteen year old inquired while inspecting all of the flowers in the demon Lords private garden._**

 ** _"Hmm."_**

 ** _Was his response._**

 ** _Rin looked towards her Lord to see that his softened golden eyes held her answer. A large smile brightened her face, she slowly paced towards the demon Lord and gracefully put her hand on the arm that was draped with his fur pelt,_**

 ** _"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru! I can't wait!"_**

 ** _His heart would beat fast whenever she smiled at him. He stood there in his own thoughts,_**

 ** _"Why does she have this affect on me?"_**

 ** _"Again."_**

 ** _The Western Lord spoke with authority._**

 ** _The sounds of metal crashing with a force caused by this little female creature, the demon Lord was impressed by the woman's ability to learn quickly. She would seem dainty and frail to even a human but possessed strength that does not show at first glance._**

 ** _She dodged his attacks and even picked up speed in her counter attacks._** ** _The Western Lord felt his pride swell, his ward was becoming quite exceptional at her fighting skills._**

 ** _In what felt like slow motion, he couldn't help but be captured by her beautiful midnight hair that sparkled in the sun. Doe brown eyes that held focus and determination, then.. There was the fullness of her pink lips, all in which he felt the need to taste those lips._**

 ** _Without a doubt, the Western Lord could not deny to himself his deep attraction towards his ward._**

 ** _In that second, Sesshomaru leapt backward, almost being struck with Rin's sword. He had been lost in this spellbinding trance and lost his focus for a moment._**

 ** _"Enough. We will continue your training tomorrow."_**

 ** _Panting with sweat running down the side of her brow, she pushed the sword into the grass and used it as leverage to hold her up as she is hunched over. The woman nodding her head in agreement_**.

 ** _"Yes… My… Lord.."_**

 ** _"Hmm."_**

 ** _Was his response_**.

The Western Lord opened his eyes to stare out into the sparkling glitter splattered across the night sky. Taking a slow deep breath then exhales through his nose, his thoughts focused on only one. Many moments where he was determined to cease his thoughts of her but could not.

Reminiscing back to the night she vanished, he recalls her demeanor. She had not been her normal vibrant self with those glowing pink cheeks with beautiful full lips to add to the radiance when she looked at him. That evening she was quiet and kept herself remote even from him and that bothered him terribly.

His mother is a devious woman who will have her way no matter the cost. He finally removed her from his estate, but she had already cost what was most precious to him.

At that thought, the demon Lord's heart sped up with an ache that Sesshomaru recognized as hurt. His anger began to surface, a real low deadly growl was becoming louder as his claws pierce into the side of the tree he had been resting against. A sizzling sound was heard caused from the poison he was releasing from his claws, as it began melting that area of the pine.

Jaw clenching, he releases his hold on the tree, both knees bent as he leans forward with his head hung low. Both hands were in a tight fist and releases after drawing blood from his own palm.

He recalls that night at dinner,

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive my boldness but your human ward is absolutely beautiful. I cannot control my eyes from returning back to her exquisiteness."

The Northern Lord states proudly with a grin on his lips while taking a sip of sake.

"Hmm. What is your interest and intentions with my ward, Lord Takumaru?"

The Western Lord's piercing golden eyes flash a hint of fire in them as he directs his eyes towards the older Lord.

"My intentions are of personal interests, my Lord. She is not only beautiful, she is of age to mate and pup. I would like to take her for myself."

A low growl was heard coming from the Western Lord in warning. Keeping his sake from spilling, he slowly sets it back on the dining table. All of the servants slowly stepped away in fear of their powerful Lord.

"Sesshomaru, you spiteful pup, what is the issue with Lord Takumaru being interested in your human? It is time for her to be someone's mate, she.."

Lady Tsuyuki states while holding her stare on her son, determined to get her point across to him.

A deep growl came from the young Lord, baring sharp white fangs, Sesshomaru was giving his final warning. The red talon markings on his cheeks became jagged as blood red eyes stayed focused on both his mother and the Northern Lord.

"Rin.."

The room became silent, the sound of Mizu swallowing the fear that was logged in her throat could have been heard by all who resided in the dining hall.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

A very soft reply from the young woman while her head hung low.

"Go to your room."

"Yes, my Lord."

Rin gracefully rose to her feet with the help of her handmaiden, Hanaa. They immediately withdraw from the dining hall to return Rin to her bed chambers.

Sensing when she was distant enough from his impeccable hearing to ensure her human hearing cannot pick up their conversation,

"She belongs to me and there is nothing further to discuss."

"Ah, I do understand Lord Sesshomaru. Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you in any matter. She is just very stunning, I envy you for having the strength to have not taken her for yourself. I assumed that since she has not been mated off that I could court her. Forgive my boldness."

Sesshomaru rises his head to look back up to night stars that glow above him, he sighed.

 _"It's time to continue on, Rin needs me.. I.. Need Rin. I need Rin."_

He stands and faces towards the south, the direction of the ocean. Golden eyes focused intently, one step proceeded in front of another.

In a bold statement,

"I will find you, Rin. No matter how long the search."


	14. Chapter 14

"The sun feels so nice today, doesn't it boy?"

The woman smiled at her two headed dragon friend. The dragon heads snort while waving up and down in unison, which made her giggle out loud.

"I am in the mood to fish from the ocean today. I want to see if I can catch a mackerel!"

Her face beaming with hope and turned to give the dragon a wink. The young woman is determined about this catch, her intuition tells her that today will be successful. With the abundance of citrus fruit that she had been collecting, Rin was confident today was special.

For the first time since she departed Castle West, Rin was becoming confident in her independence. She built normality into her life living on Yakushima Island but anytime her mind slipped from the task at hand, she would think about _him_.

 _"Lord Sesshomaru… I wonder how you are faring. I miss you so much."_

Brown hazelnut eyes started to form tears in the corners. Shaking her head to rid of her heartache, she pets both heads of her dragon companion and whispers,

"Let's go to the hot spring near the shore, I want a hot bath."

With her eyes ginormous, she smiles sweetly to the two headed dragon.

"I can fish and take a bath!"

The wind was blowing northwest and not a single cloud in the sky. The sun warm and inviting, seagulls flying over the blue water, and a young woman standing on the shoreline near a rocky cliff, attempting to catch a fish using a wooden spear. This spear was carved with her own hands in the first month of marking this island home. Each day hours were spent practicing to catch fish in the streams and rivers that run through the island, and in the months of being on Yakushima Island, she became quite exceptional in her skills.

Many hours were spent mastering her skills with her sword and spear. The remainder of her day and into the evening was gathering food supplies and building the cave into a home; even building an area for Au Un when in need of shelter from the elements. A stream not far is her supply of fresh water and a whole forest to keep her hidden from any potential trouble.

When the nights are the clearest, she hikes up to a nearby peak to stare at the night time sky. Laying on the smoothest part of the mountainous cliff, the midnight haired woman reminiscing in her mind memories of her beloved Lord Sesshomaru.

 ** _"… Then who would that one be, my Lord?"_**

 ** _Hazelnut eyes looked over to meet with soft golden ones_**.

 ** _"InuTaisho."_**

 ** _The demon Lord took his eyes from his ward to look to the stars splattered across the black night._**

 ** _Rin admiring her Lord's handsome features and markings on his face. Realizing what he had spoken of, she touches the top of his hand with her right and the other to her lips._**

 ** _Looking to Sesshomaru with wide eyes,_**

 ** _"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't mean.."_**

 ** _"There is nothing to apologize for."_**

 ** _Turning his head, softened golden eyes meet chocolate brown, both stuck staring into one another almost like two magnets. The space that was between them became no more as the woman leans her body into his lying her head on his fur pelt._**

 ** _While wrapping both of her arms around his one._** ** _The demon Lord stares into midnight hair while taking in her natural floral scent. His heart beat rapidly and pale cheeks slightly pinked from the intimate contact, but he quickly ceased that weakness from furthering._**

 ** _No movement between either, just enjoying the comfort of each others presence._**

 ** _"I love him so much."_**

 ** _Rin declared to herself._**

 ** _"I wish to stay this way.. With him.. Forever."_**

 ** _At that very moment, a shooting star fell from the sky._**

 ** _The rest of the evening the demon Lord recited the legends of his ancestors to this goddess of a woman holding him in an embrace. While listening, she peacefully fell asleep against her beloved Lord._**

 ** _Without her knowledge, the dog demon Lord gently brushes a strand of her midnight hair behind her ear. Lightly caresses her lips with the pad of his finger tips. She exhales softly through her mouth leaving it parted only slightly. He admires her beauty for a while longer before drawing his attention_** ** _to the sparkle in the sky for the remainder of the night._**

"I did it Au Un!! And it's a big one!"

The young woman holding her spear, a mackerel impaled at the top. The fin of the fish was flapping while the oceans water splashing her in the face. The keep her face and spear above the water, she had to use her other arm to help her swim to shore.

Au Un hovered over her low enough to allow her to grab onto his reigns with her one free hand. He pulled her towards the shore and once she was close enough to it, she then released her hold of the ropes.

Once she reached the area of the beach near the hot spring, holding her spear with the fish attached to it, she throws her arms up and began to jump up and down in feeling victorious.

After a quick victory celebration, the realization of a sharp pain coming from the bottom of her foot.

She notices blood.

In the midst of her excitement she didn't see the broken shell that was sticking out of the sand that punctured right into her foot. Those tiny grains of salty sand also adding an extra sting to the cut,

"Ouch!"

She tended to this wound immediately. With the help of her spear she limps towards the hot spring to aid herself and bathe. The minerals in the water will be beneficial in keeping the wound from infection.

After pouring some cooled down spring water to clear all of the sand from her foot, she disrobes her hakamas and the fabric bindings around her breasts. Slowly putting her injured foot in first, she made a hissing sound from the pain caused from the scolding water hitting her open wound. Continuing to submerge her whole body, a sigh was released as she found comfort against a smooth rock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall masculine figure with long silver hair, clad in royal white attire, black armor with a white fur pelt draped across his shoulder, came to the edge of the forest where the ocean finally reached into his view.

 _"Finally. The Southern territory."_

The demon Lord states to himself.

This journey has taken a while, but he was glad to have finally reached his destination. Searching in every village and flower patch on his voyage towards the southern shores, he still has yet to find her. With his Inu demon senses on duty at all times, he proceeds on to reclaim what belongs to him.

She belongs to him.

Moving another step forward, the warm summer winds blew through his silver mane, his nose picks up a scent, his heart stops…

Blood…

"Rin…"


	15. Chapter 15

Voluminous midnight hair fanned out across the water like a painting on a canvas. The sky splashed with colors of pinks, blues and oranges as the sun slowly goes below the oceans edge. In the center of a hot spring at the threshold of the beaches sand, were streaks of black that held soft chocolate brown eyes at the center; gazing up to the twinkle of star light. Taking a deep breath of the hot steam rising from the water, the woman releases a sigh out loud.

"This feels so wonderful."

Inhaling another deep breath and closing her eyes tight, the dark haired beauty submerges her whole body into the hot water. Moments later, exploding out of the hot spring fully exposed, hot water rolling off her naked skin; glistening and incandescent.

Smoothly sliding her hands down her hair, she began twisting her long midnight locks in a tight wring; attempting to rid as much moisture from her locks as possible. The wind blowing the steam from her alabaster skin, she shivers and little bumps seen across her entire body from the cold chill. Satisfied she rid as much water from her hair as possible, she stepped out of the hot spring to retrieve her clothing.

Once her hakamas were tied on tight, she began wrapping the sarashi around her large breasts, then seized her blue haori. She retrieved the spear with her earlier prize attached to it. Now she is ready and anxious to return to the cave and begin cooking her fish.

"Au Un, lets go boy!"

She stepped forward towards the direction of the forest but stopped when realizing a stinging pain. Lifting her foot to inspect the deep gash on the bottom of her foot.

 _"Ouch! That really hurts!"_

She continued to limp towards the forest again, calling out for the dragon once more.

"Au Un! Where are you? Time to go, boy!"

She waited in her position holding the spear for a few moments longer to see if he will appear. Sighing from her nose, she turned her head towards the ocean water and gazed at the large ripples in the distance. Finding it unusual that her dragon companion hasn't appeared, she decided to turn her body to search the beach before slowly trekking back to the cave.

 _"Hmm… Where did he run off to?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Lord of the Western lands, for a year has traveled in search of his ward who disappeared one evening. Since her disappearance, the dog demon spent many nights in deep thought pondering these feelings he harbored towards his beautiful young human ward.

On a freezing winter morning just before day break in the East, Sesshomaru could no longer deny it to himself that he wanted only Rin at his side for the rest of his longevity. She was the one who is worthy to share his lifespan and empire with. Determined to find her, the demon Lord searched under every rock and in every field of flowers that he came upon; he yearned for her scent to calm his demon.

In his journeys, he has covered every part of the country beside this region of the southern territory. Centuries have passed since it belonged to Lord Tsume of the southern Inu clan.

The clan was almost completely slain by the Panther demon tribe in a surprise attack with the help of the sea dragon demons. The alliance was powerful enough to ensure that the Inu clan were to fall, despite even the help of InuTaisho. All that was left of this once great fortress had been abandoned in it's ruins long ago.

Watching the sun descend below the edge of the sea created sparkles of different colors reflecting from the sky onto the oceans water. At that moment, golden eyes spot an image in the distance coming towards his direction.

"Hmmm?"

The beast flying towards his direction was dodging attacks from another ginormous demon from the ocean. Fire balls flying in every direction which lights up the darkening sky, that was the moment when the demon Lord realized,

 _"Au Un!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just hope that he is okay. It is so unlike Au Un to not show up when I call for him."

The young midnight haired beauty speaks to herself, biting her lip in concentration while bandaging her injured foot. Her catch of the day impaled on a steak roasting near a nice sized fire, her mind focused on the past few hours.

 ** _Holding onto the spear for stability, Rin walks on the beach slowly trying to avoid putting pressure on her injured foot. She stops to scan the beach for Au Un one last time before beginning her trek towards the cave deep in the mountainous forest._**

 ** _The sun has already set and with this injury and lack of perfect mobility, she needed to return as quickly as possible._** **_Luckily, she was able to avoid any unnecessary attacks that could have potentially harmed her, in which left the mild expedition a peaceful one._**

 ** _Her time was enjoyed with the surroundings of the forest, crickets harmonizing in the bushes and fireflies fluttering in the unused spaces._** ** _Walking barefoot on the dirt pathway, chocolate brown eyes watched the crescent moon in the sky, her thoughts began to drift onto her past…_**

The young woman's concentration was abruptly disrupted, turning her head out of the cave towards the western direction, hearing what seemed to be the sound of a thunderous explosion.

"What was that sound? Au Un! Oh please be alright!"

With that said, she stood up and being mindful of her foot, proceeded in the direction of the mountains ridge where she spends many nights star gazing, to get a clear view of what was the cause of that sound.

"Au Un..."


	16. Chapter 16

Thunderous explosions were heard for miles around, followed by flashes of bright lights spread across the darkening sky, creating a fascinating spectacle.

The oceans water becoming the battle ground between two demons both with great power. In the ocean stood an extremely ginormous water dragon demon with seven heads and it was at battle with Au Un.

Au Un strikes back with lightning bolts, but proves to not be enough against the seven headed water dragon's power blasts. The gentle beast knew he was in trouble and out numbered. The only thing left for Au Un to do was flee as fast as possible.

Standing on the edge of a peak high on the mountain side over looking the vast forest, a beautiful woman with long midnight curls stood gazing intently towards the Western waters. Holding onto a wooden spear, she gives a whistle that calls to her dragon friend, then, she waited patiently to see if he would return to her.

Her heart was pounding hysterical inside her chest and nervousness was written all over her body, caused by her inability to walk. Rin was able to detect the chaos coming from the ocean and sensed it was demon related, and of course, that made her even more nervous.

From the sight and sounds coming from the west, she already understood it to be best that she stayed near the cave. She was alone and even with her fighting skills, would not be enough against the amount of power coming from this battle.

The two headed demon has a tendency to wonder off but returns after a time. With all of this commotion coming from ocean, she is afraid he could be very much involved. She was left with no other option than to sit on the cliff and wait for Au Un to return. Looking towards the stars above her, she exhales through her nose,

"Please return safe Au Un."

The Lord of the West was relieved when he saw the two headed dragon, his perfect visibility could see the battle between Au Un and the giant demon from the sea. Rin was no where in sight, which made the dog demon pleased to see she was not in harms way.

 _"..but where is she?"_

He questioned.

The great Lord of the West watches from a far enough distance to not interfere with the battle between the two, but also knew Au Un wasn't strong enough to outlast the attacks from the sea demon. At that moment the sea dragon unleashed a countless amount of blasts aimed at the two headed beast. Seven heads shooting balls of green and blue lights at a speed that Au Un could not match, and the gentle beast did his best to dodge the attacks.

With instincts in high alert, Sesshomaru releasing Bakksaiga from its sheath and flying at top speed towards Au Un. The Dog Demon Lord sensing the next attack from the sea demon, passes Au Un at lightning speed releasing his magnificent power. With a perfect stroke of his arm, even at top speed, Sesshomaru destroyed the water dragon demon with one swipe.

Bright flashes of white and green becoming brighter than eyes can gaze upon. Screams from the seven heads heard loudly across the skies were piercing in agony. Then one final blast of light, the water demon exploded creating large tidal waves in every direction.

After a few moments had passed, the smoke began to fade away and the Lord of the West and his trusted two headed dragon had come face to face for the first time in after a year of separation. Both heads bow to the Lord of the West, knowing who the real master is. Both extremely grateful to see the powerful Lord.

Grabbing the dragons reigns, he sits on the back of the beast rubbing both heads and instructs the dragon to take him to where Rin is. Growling in a sound of obedience, the dragon demon begins to fly towards Yakushima Island.

The dog Lord observed the secluded island.

 _"That is why I could not find her sooner, she left to one of the southern Islands."_

Au Un lands on the beach of the north eastern side of the island, where Rin had bathed and fished earlier that very day. The dog demon walks a few steps to a spot in the sand, his sense of smell was without a doubt flawless, as he see's a sea shell with dried blood from a few hours ago.

Rin's blood.

Her scent was strong enough in this area proving she had been here just a few hours before.

Gazing to the bright crescent moon hanging in the middle of the sky, stars sparkle more brightly this night than normal. The warm summer ocean breeze causing midnight locks to fall from the shoulder to the back of this beautiful lonely woman. Her beautiful hair cascading behind her and pool onto the mountains rocky floor.

Her thoughts have been troubled for many hours over her dragon companion's absence, but as her gaze holds onto the bright light in the sky, her thoughts begin to stray away to the one who will always hold her heart.

Missing _him_ terribly, the young woman sighs heavily to herself, at that moment she covered her face and began to cry. The smell of her tears almost covered up by the salty scent of the ocean, as she then wipes her eyes using the back of her hand.

Most of the evening has been spent being so concerned over Au Un's disappearance, that in the midst of those thoughts, her sadness brought her back to her feelings over Lord Sesshomaru. Her weeping became louder and unfiltered, she knew she was alone and free to release her sorrows to the moon.

 _"I miss him so much!_ "

she repeated to herself almost like a mantra.

"Don't cry.."

Chocolate brown eyes become wide as saucers.

 _"Did I just hear...?"_

Her hands were an inch from her face, but Rin is frozen in place. Not really sure if she actually heard _that_ voice or her mind playing tricks on her again.

She felt stuck in place.


	17. Chapter 17

Falling from the high mountain peak onto the vast forest below, the wind whistling loudly and any second death will reach the midnight haired woman for the final time. The forest trees felt softer than she thought, in fact, it felt soft like she was floating on a soft cloud that smelled wonderful and comforting like pine trees in the winter.

When brown eyes opened, the sight in front of her astonished her; white pale skin adorned with two red stripes on each cheek, red stripes along the eye lids that held golden sunsets. Radiant silver hair with bangs that parted with a perfectly placed crescent moon in the middle; she believed to be dreaming and death claimed her.

"L..Lord Sesshomaru..?"

Looking to her left then right, she realized she was again on top of the mountian peak but also in the arms of the demon Lord who holds her heart.

"Rin."

The sound of the demon Lord's voice drew her eyes to his like a magnetic force. The instant they're gaze locked, the demon Lord reached for his ward cupping her face in his hand, she instantly reached to hold the same hand even closer to her face. The two spent moments just gazing into one another's eyes, then her sight was diverted down and away from his. He watched her facial expressions intently, but was confused when he smelled her tears again.

She was sure her eyes were never to set their sights on him again, but here he was. Salt water droplets fell from reddened doe brown eyes; sniffling and hiccupping, she manages to speak softly,

"I.. I must have hit my head and.. And I'm dreaming .. Or I really did die falling off this very ledge. You.. Are you really here, or do I just want to believe you are? My Lord has more important duties than to seek out a human woman who ran away from his home and kindness.. A woman who.. Who… is unworthy…"

The chocolate brown eyed beauty wept into her own hands, pulling away from his touch. Covering her eyes in a display of embarrassment, all of her human weaknesses exposed right in front of him.

"Rin."

His smooth baritone voice gave chills down her whole body, slowly lowering her pale bruised delicate hands, she attempted to stifle her cries. Her reddened brown eyes glued themselves to golden magnetic pools that kept her in a trance.

"Do not cry."

At those words, she smiled for the first time since before the night of the dinner with the Northern Lord and his daughter. Lifting her pale finger to wipe her tears away, she was stopped when the demon Lord wiped them away for her. Creamy cheeks turned bright pink by Lord Sesshomaru's attention towards her and she could not look away or hide her blushing.

The demon Lord turned his attention towards her foot and begins to unwrap her bindings to do his own inspection. Doe brown eyes continued to watch his every move and delicate handling, grateful to feel his touch again. Deciding to not waste time with her inquiries, she spoke in a soft voice just above a whisper,

"My Lord..?"

"Hmm?"

Was enough for her to proceed with her questions while he continued his inspection of her foot.

"How did you..? Why are you..?"

"I cannot understand broken sentences, Rin."

No matter the amount of time in separation, some things never change between the two of them. She felt embarrassed by her stuttering, but was still dealing with the shock of Lord Sesshomaru being here and holding her in his arms to begin with.

For the demon Lord, he is feeling relieved that she is with him once again after his long search, but is most unpleased by her foot being in this state; he growled inwardly. With his ward in his arms, he turns on his heels towards the little fire with a fish impaled on a steak near it's flames.

He gently sets her down in front of the fire near her fish, then proceeded to sit next to her. Positioning his royal rear on the mountain floor, his back resting against the rocky wall of the cave with one leg bent and the same arm resting on his knee. He continued watching her pull the steak from the ground to inspect her catch.

"Now, proceed."

He spoke in a low voice, which diverted her attention away from her meal. She had almost forgotten that she was in the middle of asking him questions, distracted due to the ache in her stomach.

"My Lord… How did you find me?"

A moment of silence as the demon Lord collected his choice words, as the young woman began nibbling quietly and waited patiently for the Western Lord to give his response.

"I did not know how to find you, but I searched all of the main land. I had reached the southern territory, that was when I caught the scent of your blood."

With that said, he put his hand on the bandaged foot. Staring at it with an intensity that made her skin warm from the demonic energy he was giving off.

"In the middle of the waters, I could see a battle between demons so I kept my distance, It did not concern me. I then realized the flying beast to be Au Un, so I then destroyed the opponent, of course."

The Western Lord felt justified in the killing, after all, the two headed dragon was his steed and no one was going to harm what rightfully belonged to him. He is Lord after all, land or ocean, no one is to harm what is his.

"Au Un! Is he hurt?! Where is he?!"

"No harm has come to the dragon, he brought me to you. He currently is off grazing."

After hours of worry, she felt she could finally relax her worried heart over her dragon friend's safety. Of course, all of the gratitude is aimed towards the demon Lord for both of their lives being saved this day.

She released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. With her hand over her chest, she felt her heart beat began to slow back to a normal pace. A wash of peace rained over her as she was able to eat her meal with a smile. Once she was finished with her meal, she began to rise to her feet,

"Where are you going, Rin?"

She paused and looked over her shoulder towards the demon Lord, a smile graced her pink lips, her eyes shined happiness once again.

"No where, my Lord. I was only going to discard these fish bones and then…"

"I will discard them for you, do not stand."

Rin blushed a deep red on her powdery cheeks, again caused by her Lord's generosity and care for her well being. She really believed she was not worthy of his kindness especially after she ran away from his kingdom. This was another reason her love for him will never cease, and now, it will hurt even more after his departure back to the palace.

"Thank you for your kindness, my Lord. I really wish not to burden you.."

"You have never been a burden, Rin. You will also cease those thoughts in your mind from furthering."

Almost as if in slow motion, Rin wasn't sure if what happened next was real or if it was a trick played by her own mind…


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: ADULT CONTENT

Sesshomaru gazed deep into his ward's chocolate brown spheres, he couldn't believe how she could become even more beautiful since she disappeared. As though he had no control over his own mobility, he grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. He knew her lack of experience but held no qualm over it, and in fact, preferred his touch the only one she will ever feel.

Rin's eyes became as wide as saucers for a second time that night, in a look of shock as her Lord Sesshomaru pressed his lips tightly against her's. Opening his mouth to deepen their kiss, he forces her lips to part to allow his tongue to search the cavity of her mouth. Moments later he breaks away from their kiss as they stare into one another, breathing heavily. Her body felt hot and an urge inside her belly she had never felt in such a way until now.

The demon Lord presses his forehead to Rin's as they both close their eyes. He can smell her heat and attraction for him and it is beginning to drive him mad in his own desire to claim her.

"Rin."

Opening her eyes to look into his golden ones, she notices a look in them she has never seen before and is unsure of how to read..

.. _Fear_?

It is unlike her Lord's normal character to become speechless, but she expresses tolerance towards him. Offering him one of her most beautiful smiles in patience, gave him the bridge that he needed in order to cross,

"I… I am lost without you.. I need your presence near mine. I would have crossed every ocean and continent to find you, Rin."

Unshed tears began forming in the corners of Rin's eyes. Her heart swelling up by his words of confession, she almost felt she would explode from the inside, then he said something to her that she never believed she would hear come from her Lord,

"Return back to Castle West with me.."

Brown eyes dropped to the floor away from golden magnets.

"Return with me as my mate.. My wife, Rin."

A delicate hand covered the open mouth of the young woman as her head shot back up to meet his. Her reaction was to be expected by the demon Lord, then those same tears that perched on the edges of her eye lids, begin to fall.

"I am a human, my Lord.."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Rin."

The Western Lord still holding his wards face in his hands.

"I cannot mate you, my Lord. You are to mate the Northern demoness."

A growl was heard from the dog Lord, eyes began to turn red and fangs elongated.

"There was never any mating or courting between myself and the Northern Lords daughter. This was a scheme created by my mother to rid you from my castle. It obviously worked and therefore I permanently removed her from Castle West. She will no longer be interference in my personal matters again."

Sesshomaru calming his demon down closes his red eyes and exhales through his nose, opening them a moment later to have gold replace fire. Gently places her delicate hands in his hand, he brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"No harm will ever come to you, Rin, I will not allow it. Be my wife, return with me to the castle and rule the West by my side… I..."

For the Lord of the West, this was the hardest part. Swallowing a large lump that was stuck in his throat, his body began to shake; Rin took notice.

"Rin… I love you."

The young woman was speechless, words were not possible to pass through her lips for a time. She stared into his golden pools, never leaving his gaze, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"I… I love you, Lord Sesshomaru.. I accept your proposal. I will mate you, my Lord."

The moment he understood a _'yes'_ pass her lips, his crashed right into hers. At first their kiss was slow but deepened by tongues claiming each others mouth. His hand then moves to cup one of her large breasts that is covered by the sarashi.

They break physical contact and he stands up and steps back. At first she is confused but realized he was unhinging his armor and fur pelt. He unbuckled both black boots and set them next to his armored chest plate. Rin never moving from her spot, watching her Lord and all his gloriousness uncovering right in front of her.

Sesshomaru kneels down to lay out his fur pelt and picks Rin up with one arm to place her on the soft fur. With their lips in contact once again, he unties her sarashi to present her large breasts to him and cups them one by one causing the woman to softly moan. Her jagged breaths and soft cries became louder when his mouth made contact with both large breasts.

With a clawed hand, the demon Lord unties her hakamas and slides his fingers down to make contact with her sensitive area. In a feeling indescribable, the young woman throws her head back as an impulse and moans the demon Lord's name. Pulling her clothing off of her to expose her beauty to him, he begins to until his own kimono and hakamas. Once he is fully exposed to her, he parts her long legs to show him her womanhood.

"Are you sure?"

The demon Lord stopped and in a daze, stared into this beautiful woman's eyes with a questioned expression.

"Are you really sure it is me you want?"

Looking into his golden gaze, she was taken away when she saw a grin form on his lips; she has never seen him smile before. Without any words spoken, he claims her mouth once again.

Positioning himself in between her legs slowly with his length, he pushes into her sheath and breaks her virgin barrier causing her to yelp in pain. With the barrier torn, he also tore away his fangs from Rin's neck and lapped at the mark..

 ** _His mark._**

In front of a small fire, the stars above with the moon glowing brightly, the Lord of the West claimed his life mate and new bride. She slept peacefully wrapped in his fur pelt, naked for only his eyes to see.

The demon Lord sat on the mountain peak, gazing up to the night sky towards his ancestors, and then back to the cave where Rin was in a deep slumber. He made a promise to her that night,

 _"I will never lose you again, my beloved."_


	19. Chapter 19

**(To my readers, forgive my absence and issues with trying to revise some discrepancies in the previous chapter. No chapters were missing and I will try to continue to upload chapters in a consistent manner. Thank you all for your support and patience.)**

I do not own any of the characters of InuYasha.

The sun was beginning to ascent from the east and the Lord of the West sat on the highest peak of the mountain watching the changing sky as he was lost in deep thought. The wind was a soft and gentle breeze, the tall trees swaying back and forth with the sound of the ocean's waves crashing against the shore. Golden spheres locked on the last of the stars that shined as the new morning dawn approaches.

 _"We must depart from this island back to the West, my lands need my presence. The mating ceremony must be in preparation immediately; Rin needs to be presented as the new Lady of the West."_

That thought was cut short when he heard a rustling from the cave.

"Good Morning, My Lord."

Cupping her mouth with her hand to hide her yawn, she curls up next to the demon Lords left shoulder while being wrapped in his fur pelt. Tilting his head slightly following her movements, he wraps his arm around her lithe frame to help shield her from the early morning chill. She smiles genuinely as she accepts his kind gesture.

"Hmm… Thank you, my Lord."

Sesshomaru clears his throat and with a deep smooth voice,

"Rin."

"Yes?"

Speaking softly just above a whisper, she snuggled closer to his body and decided to lay her head on his chest while being wrapped tight in his fur.

"It is time for us to depart back to the West. A mating ceremony to bind you with my lifespan must be performed immediately. Your belongings are to be gathered and ready after you have been properly nourished."

Lifting her head to meet with his golden eyes, his clawed hand reaches for her face to caress her bright pink cheeks. A smile graced her lips as she nods in acceptance,

"Yes, my Lord. I will search for food after I pack so we can begin our journey back to the Castle."

With the same poisonous hand still holding her face, he leaned his body into hers as they became wrapped in a slow passionate kiss. She broke their physical connection, her breathing was jagged and arousal for the demon Lord began to awake.

A twitch was evident of the dog demon's eye when the scent of his mate's arousal hit his nostrils. The look of _want_ was like an open scroll written all over her face. His clawed hand left her pink cheek to smoothly slide to her firm breasts and lightly squeeze them. Rin let out a soft sigh and moan to his touch, but then a moment later pulls away from their contact, proceeding to stand back to her feet.

Taking a step backwards, Rin notices the look very apparent on the demon Lord's face of his desire and disappointment, she reached for his face to gently rub the red stripes that decorate his cheeks. Pulling her hand back, she took a step back towards the cave to begin packing her things into her satchel.

The pounding in his chest is loud to his pristine demon hearing, he was almost sure Rin could hear it even with her human ears. The dog demon stood to his feet walking towards the edge of the peak, the hardness of his member has made it very constricting and uncomfortable inside his hakamas.

Needing a moment to take control over his erection, he closes his golden gaze to take a few deep breaths and discipline himself for his lack of self control.

 _"This woman.. How does she possess the power to have this kind of a reaction from me?"_

Sesshomaru looks back towards the cave where Rin is gathering her belongings. He watches her movements intently, how her midnight curls covering most of her beautiful naked body. As she stood up, her body was completely exposed to his sight; the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes upon.

A smirk came from the Dog Demon's lips, and with his thoughts being clouded with only one thing in mind; turning on his heels, he heads towards Rin in the cave to reclaim what is his, _again_.

"Mine."

Is what the Demon Lord said with red eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A few days later..._**

"It is located somewhere around here I believe, my Lord."

The young woman spoke as she pointed a finger towards a subtle river flowing through a thickly vast forest. With his exceptional demon sight, he could see it easily through the vegetation and directed the two-headed dragon towards the water.

The Lord of the West held the reigns of his two-headed dragon with one hand and with the other arm wrapped around the waist of his mate, all the while keeping his gaze tied to the location instructed to him.

The night was approaching quickly and the dog demon Lord wanted to seek shelter for his mate to rest. The journey back to the West still being around 3 days away, would be too overwhelming for her weak human body to handle without resting. Just himself as the strong demon Lord he is, could have kept moving but decided he would not do that to his Rin.

"Right down there where the waterfall is! I am sure that is where the cave I told you about is located, my Lord."

"Hmn."

Sesshomaru commanding the dragon demon to land softly near a pool and base of a waterfall; it was as Rin described to her demon Lord. Since leaving Yakushima Island, she explained about the secret cave her and Au Un resided in during the heavy storm after running away from the Western palace. She spoke of the stream that flowed underground and the sunlight that came through to help the flowers grow.

Scanning the area thoroughly, Sesshomaru dismounted from his two-headed steed and proceeded to enter the cave behind the waterfall. After entering this fascinating unground oasis, he was now intrigued by the cave, it was exactly as she described.

It was perfectly hidden and out of sight from any unwanted confrontations with any demons or humans. When he came closer to a corner almost hidden by the trees roots that dangled and weaved around this space, he could detect the faintest scent of Rin and the dragon. After witnessing this space for himself, he felt it to be adequate for them to reside there till morning when they continue on their quest back to his lands.

Rin waited on Au Un until her Lord was visible and ready to give the next commands.

"We will reside here for the night and continue moving by dawn."

Disembarked from her two headed dragon when as soon as she felt her toes have touched dirt, she felt she was being carried off her feet once again. Realizing it after a moment of confusion, she was in the arms of her husband and mate.

Holding her close to his body bridal style, he swiftly paced towards the caves entrance. Without looking, commands the dragon beast to go graze and to return before dawn. The dragon snorts in submitting to his masters demand, then flies above the trees to disappear.

The beautiful chocolate eyed gentlewoman turned the color of beets when being carried to the cave. She blushed deeply due to her understanding what the nights events were about to take place between them in this magical underground. The demon Lord glanced his golden gaze down to his mate when he realized her body heat had risen for some unknown reason.

Almost a week has passed since the night Lord Sesshomaru claimed his life mate and made her a woman under the moonlight and stars on Yakushima Island. She was absolutely beautiful to him, a goddess in his eyes. Her skin was soft like rose petals and her natural floral scent was intoxicating especially when he smelled her arousal. Feeling her and connecting as one, gave him gratification to a degree that was unimaginable.

The moment he found her meant everything to the dog demon, his year long search for her was not fruitless. A year is just a pass of the wind to a demon but for a human, it was critical by the minute that he was not to fail her.

Rin is everything to him and now that beautiful lithe creature with curly locks that cascade down her back glistening like a metallic waterfall, is his life mate.

 **His wife.**

Once they have returned to the Castle, a mating ceremony to officially bind their union must proceed immediately; she will also share his lifespan and live an immortal life with him. It is necessary that she is to be presented to the entire kingdom as the new Lady of the Western Lands and Inu Clan.


	20. Chapter 20

Green emerald eyes stared out to the clouds in the sky, a soft wind warmly passing through and wrap almost like a blanket around the beautiful dog demoness. As the white fluff moved across the sky in their ever changing patterns, thoughts were on her friend who disappeared in the middle of the night over a year ago.

Hanaa missed her friend dearly and kept hope with each passing day that Lord Sesshomaru finds her alive and returns safe. The green eyed servant has spent many centuries alone without any close relationships, and was very much accustom to that fate.

Rin coming into her life took away the loneliness she felt and that alienation she suffered, allowed her to have empathy for the powerful demon Lord in a way she had not before Rin came into her life. Rin, though human and weak by every standards to a demon, was very unique and special. Her companionship was genuine and incomparable to any other being, be it demon or human.

It has been many lunar cycles since the Western Lord left on his patrols across the lands in search of his human ward. In the time since her disappearance, the castle felt very uneasy notably when the powerful Lord was present.

With his young ward near him, he seemed very calm, but with her gone has proven the opposite effect. The demon Lord was already a man of few words and a demon who should be feared by all. He seemed disoriented at times and even more distant than he already was; even though his facial expressions never left its stone cold aloof state, something in his eyes proved his dysphoria.

The months following the disappearance of Rin and Au Un, Lord Sesshomaru was absolutely terrifying to be within range for fear of meeting an early demise. Her disappearance made him even more furious when he discovered that his very own mother, The Lady Tsuyuki, was the main culprit behind his wards disappearance.

The ferocious roaring that came from the Lady's throne room all but terrified the entire court and most believed the powerful demon Lord killed his own mother in a fit of demonic rage. The day that followed, Lady Tsuyuki, her belongings and her own personal servants were transported to a large mansion many miles from Castle West. Lord Sesshomaru exiled his own mother for treason, but chose not to kill her.

 _"It has been many months since Lady Tsuyuki has been exiled from the Palace… I just wish now Rin would come back."_

The dog demoness sadly thought to herself as she rested on a grass hill near a small stream on the grounds of Castle West. A spot chosen that was both her and Rin's favorite place to watch the sky.

So she continued to gaze at the passing clouds.

A short time passed with her mind completely focused deeply on her thoughts, when it was suddenly disrupted when her flawless hearing caught what seemed to be Jaken yelling in the distance.

Sitting up from her laying position, she slightly turned her body in the direction from where the squawking was projecting from. Sure enough it would be the green imp flapping his arms looking flustered. That reaction from Jaken was all the sign the demoness needed to know that Lord Sesshomaru had returned from his long journey.

"Good evening to you, Master Jaken."

With perfect elegance, she bows her head in showing the small green imp demon respect. Jaken on the other hand is flapping his small arms up and down with sweat sliding down the side of his face.

"Hanaa, I have been looking all over for you! You and I are to report to the masters personal study at once!"

"Yes, Master Jaken."

 _"I hope everything is alright. I wonder why Lord Sesshomaru wants to speak to me?"_

Hanaa thought as she followed Jaken back to the Palace in a hurry.

She wanted to inquire about his anxious state, but chose against it due to Jaken usually being a skittish mess when Lord Sesshomaru has returned home. Moments pass as Hanaa stayed with Jaken's pace as they entered from the Eastern wing of the Castle.

They headed in the direction of Lord Sesshomaru's study, and for a moment she became very nervous as to why she would be escorted to the demon Lord's study unless she was to receive punishment.

Having a difficult moment swallowing the large lump that was lodged in the demoness' throat, she began to shake underneath her beautiful lavender kimono. Maintaining her composure to not show any worry or fear, they then approached the Shoji doors to the demon Lord's private study.

Jaken used the free hand that was not holding his staff of two heads to lightly tap three times lightly on the sliding door. At first there was silence, then a powerful yet smooth baritone voice was heard.

"Enter."

Both imp and demoness swallow the lump that both had lodged in their throats, as Jaken slides the door to enter.

Bowing respectfully as they both enter, they turn to the right towards Lord Sesshomaru's large wooden desk. Jaken then closes the door once Hanaa was inside, and they both slowly step to the middle of the room awaiting the demon Lord.

"Both of you specifically have been summoned here to complete a very important task that I require."

"Yes, My Lord."

Both servants speak in unison as they bow their heads.

"Neither of you are to fail me, or you are both to perish by my hands."

Both servants began to tremble under their kimonos, as they keep their heads down in understanding. Hanaa held her hands folded to help her composure and do her best to hide her shivering.

"I need you both to prepare for a mating ceremony for me and my mate immediately."

Both servants heads shot up to make eye contact with the demon Lord. Hanaa's eyes became wide a saucers, while Jaken stood there with his beak gaped open wide.

"Y..yes my Lord. Right away, master."

Jaken spoke in a stutter.

"My L… Lord.. Who.. Wh.. Who?"

Jaken slowly in fear attempted to ask who his Lord Sesshomaru's mate was when before he had the chance, Sesshomaru called for his life mate to enter the room.

With a clawed hand extended from the direction of a door tucked in a far corner next to a shelf full of scrolls, a beautiful lithe creature with glossy ebony hair and chocolate eyes enters the room.

"Rin!!"

Jaken and Hanaa screech from impulse and shock, but in the same moment begin bowing deeply to Rin, the new Lady of the Western Kingdom.

"Please forgive our rude outburst, Lady Rin."

"My friends please, no need for apologies. I am so happy to see you both, I have just missed you all so dearly."

A moment later the two women rushed into one another's arms and immediately were weaved together in a tight embrace. The smell of salt from tears could be detected seconds after contact.

"I am so glad you're home, Lady Rin. I'm just so happy. I knew our Lord would bring you back safely to us!"

The demoness spoke while sobbing in her Lady's arms, a large smile graced across her face.

 _"She's finally home!"_


	21. Chapter 21

The sounds of drumming and loud music could be heard for miles around the Western Palace. A huge celebration was taking place with Lord's and Lady's from all of the surrounding kingdoms across the lands. Allies and old friend's of the InuTaisho and Lord Sesshomaru, all were in attendence to the ceremony as well.

Many of the guests came out of curiosity to see what _human_ had captured the cold and stoic Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Kingdom. She had to be absolutely captivating in order to have gained the attention of the fierce and emotionless warrior.

 _Rin was breathtaking_.

The guest rooms were all completely occupied by the amount of guests Jaken invited; even Rin's family and friend's from her old village of Edo, attended the Mating ceremony.

The servants were busy at all hours trying to keep each of the guests pleased and comfortable. Making sure that the sake never ran dry, and that each guest was entertained.

Sitting in a private flower garden was the Lord and new Lady of the West. Silence from both as they listen to the faint sounds of music and drunken laughter in the distance.

"I love you."

Rin, who had been leaning her body next to Sesshomaru's with her eyes resting shut, opened them and looked towards his stoic face. An uncontrollable blush changed her pink cheeks to the color of red roses at his words. Still such a foreign choice of words coming from him, but she never wants him to stop using those words towards her.

"I love you, forever, My Lord."

"No.. Not Lord, Rin."

Hazelnut eyes looked towards the demon Lord in confusion.

"I am your husband now, Rin. There is no longer a need to use such formalities with me, especially in private. We are equals and our very lives are now bonded forever...

...This Sesshomaru loves you."

Rin smiled towards Sesshomaru, but he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Those same salty tears began to glide down her rose colored cheeks. Her actions confused him.

"Why do you cry, Rin?"

Shaking her head slightly in disagreement, she reaches to softly rub his red markings on his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I am crying, not out of sadness but happiness, my love. I feel so full of joy and love for you, I... I feel that I am going to burst inside."

Their lips make contact in the most pationate kiss as they began to undress one another under the full moon in the privacy of their flower garden.

As he opens her thin white yakata, her naked beauty is once again exposed to his golden eyes. He begins to kiss her stomache, which gives her chills and also causes her nipples to erect. The demon Lord happily obliges her volumptious breasts and begins to give them the attention they deserve. The softness and pleasure by his touch caused her head to throw back with a soft moan escaping her mouth.

Picking up his bride in his arms, he carries her to a soft patch of grass, that he believed to be more suitable, under a cherry blossom tree next to a small pond.

This is where he made love to Rin under the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Four months later**

"Someone will pay for this..."

"No, my Lord! She wasn't attacked!"

The Lord of the West trying to keep his demonic rage in check but is cracking by the second. The imp servant begging Sesshomaru to hear all of the details before he kills anyone, especially him.

"My Lord, the servants said she was walking through the corridors on her way to the garden when she collapsed unconscious."

That was all he had to hear for his eyes to turn red with purple slits in the center of them. Sesshomaru, with his lightening speed went to Rin's location in a matter of seconds. When reaching her private room, he finds Rin laying on her futon asleep with Hanaa, her personal servant sitting next to her.

Sesshomaru noticed how calm the servant's demeanor was, and that signaled to him she was not seriously hurt. It calmed his rage a bit.

"Hanaa."

The young demoness bowed towards her Lord.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Leave me and my wife alone. I will summon you when it is needed."

"Yes, of course, My Lord."

With another elegant bow, the young servant left the newly wed couple to their privacy. After quietly sliding the shoji door shut, Hanaa heads towards her own private room to wait for her Lord to request her presence.

A soft giggle came from Hanaa as she made her way to her own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours have passed as Sesshomaru patiently watches his wife until she awakes. The demon Lord unsure of what may have caused her to fall unconscious, but he was determined to find out.

She was healthy and from what he can tell, she was completely happy with their union and life at Castle West together. Her days are spent in the private garden giving attention to all of the flowers that grow in it, and walking the grounds with her servant, Hanaa.

 _"Is she ill with something unknown? No, that cannot be, she has absorbed some of my demonic power and should be resistant to any human sickness."_

With his thoughts in constant motion, he failed to notice Rin staring at him with a radiant glow.

"Hello, my love."

Sesshomaru quickly turned in Rin's direction and knelt next to her as she laid on the large futon. He gently took her hand into his, with his golden gaze full of worry, he bent over and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Are you hurting at all, Rin? Tell me and I will make sure the servants help get you any medicines that are required to make you well again."

Rin smiled sweetly towards her Lord and husband.

"No, that is unnecessary, Sesshomaru. I am not hurt at all, I just became very dizzy and I passed out while on my way to the garden."

The demon Lord felt unsure as to what would cause her to fall unconscious, but before he had a chance to complete his next thought, she made his body and mind freeze.

"I'm not ill, my love. The healer Sukii examined me...

... I am pregnant."

Frozen in silence was all that the dog demon could do. It took a lot to cause the calm collective and fearless Lord of the Westen Lands to be speechless. How do you take a man who already speaks very little and make him even more silent? Inform him that he is about to become a father.

 _A Father._

Rin sat upright from her laying position to face her husband.

"Pregnant? With... My pup?"

With a vibrant smile,

"Yes."

At that very statement, Sesshomaru had been staring deeply into Rin's hazelnut eyes. His only reaction was crashing his lips into Rin's smiling one's once more.

 _A Father._


	22. Chapter 22

In the months that followed, Rin went from becoming a new bride and wife of The Great Lord of the Western Kingdom, to a soon-to-be mother. Glowing radiance, as her figure became more round and curvy with each passing day. She was swollen everywhere and extremely exhausted all of the time; her breasts were so sensitive that it was almost too painful to bind them.

As the pregnancy progressed, it became increasingly difficult for her to do the most simplest of tasks, and it was causing her frustration. Getting up to her feet from a sitting postion without assistance from either Hanaa or Sesshomaru, was out of the question. She was unable to bend over to pick flowers she loved without almost tipping completely forward. She had to be very careful to not become hurt in any way, Sesshomaru was now **_even more_** protective over her well being and safety since she became pregnant.

Most of her days were spent preparing for the arrival of the new pup, and she couldn't be more excited for this new chapter in her life. She would day dream frequently about whether the pup was going to look like her, Sesshomaru, or perhaps both. Would he or she bear the proud mark of their Inu clan and possess hair as silvery white as Sesshomaru's?

Alone upon a grassy hill, the new Lady of the West, sang an old familiar tune to herself while watching the clouds drift on by.

 ** _"Nama no naka_**

 ** _Mori no naka_**

 ** _Kaze no naka_**

 ** _Yume no naka_**

 ** _Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru_**

 ** _Jaken-sama wo shita naete..."_**

Daydreaming of her pup, lead her thoughts drift to memories of her old village, in which, made her feel a little emotional. Reminiscing in her mind, the small hut she shared with her caretaker and the grassy fields where she would find solace, while picking the prettiest flowers. Her favorite's were the white one's with yellow centers, those always reminded her of her Lord Sesshomaru.

 _I_ _really do miss_ _Lady Kaede._

Though she felt home sick, she knew that being without Sesshomaru would be much worse in her heart, especially right now. She spent too much time away from him, to ever want to be apart again. Now, she carries **_his_** pup in her womb and with excitement, she watches her stomach grow and expand each passing day.

This pregnancy gave her the most wonderful of feelings some moments, but then in another instance, she would be sobbing. There was the growing feeling of having no power over her emotional uproar, and therefore is being forced to be an emotional wreck.

Her emotional mind wandered, as she continued humming her tune; watching the clouds slowly move across the blue skies.

"My Lady... It is time for your bath before dinner."

Rin jumped from where she sat, startled by Hanaa breaking her concentration.

"OH! HANAA! You frightened me!"

The pregnant and voluptuious woman began giggling without filter, while holding her chest.

"I am sorry, My Lady, I-"

"Hanaa, you know you can call me by my name. I am still the same Rin... Just a more rounded one."

Again Rin broke out into laughter, but this time Hanaa couldn't help but join in with her, over the accuracy in her words.

"Please, allow me to help you stand, Rin. We need to get you in a tub before dinner."

"Alright then, let's go."

The two women continued their giggling as they head for the bath.

* * *

"My Lord, you called for me?"

Hanaa stood in the dim lit office of the demon Lord, bowing elegantly in the most respectful fashion.

"Hmmmn. You are to pack Rin's belongings by morning, for a long journey. I want her to be as comfortable as possible, especially with her condition."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, right away."

The female servant bowed once more towards the Western Lord, then began to slowly depart from the dark office. She suddenly stopped when hearing Lord Sesshomaru began to speak once more.

"One other thing.. You will be tending to her on this journey, I advise you pack accordingly as well."

"Yes, My Lord, I understand."

Bowing in respect once more, Hanaa turns and leaves through the sliding shoji door and heads directly towards Rin's wardrobe room.

Many thoughts ran through the demon servants mind, as she elegantly walks towards the royal bedroom.

 _I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is taking Rin and this far in her pregnancy?_

"Yes, My Lord."

"Jaken, we are departing the Palace by morning towards the Half-breeds village. I need you to make proper preparations for travel with Rin in her condition."

"Yes, Milord. Anything you request."

 _I wonder why he plans on traveling to that half-breeds village, and with Rin almost ready for the pup to be born? Hmph. I guess I will find out soon enough._

* * *

"My Lady, are you sure you're comfortable up there?"

The beautiful green-eyed servant walking along the side of the large dragon beast, with her focus towards the pregnant woman riding on top of him.

"I am just fine, Hanaa. Thank you for your concern. I am just very excited about visiting my old village, My Lord, he is always so thoughtful and kind."

Rin flashing another one of her sweetest smiles towards her husband, then towards Hanaa. Hanaa, reciprocates the same smile towards her young and very pregnant friend. When suddenly, a rumbling was heard loudly inside the Western Lords ears, and he was able to detect his wife's need for sustenance.

"This is where we will stop and rest a while. Rin and the pup are in need of nourishment."

With the group suddenly at a stop, the demon Lord walks over to Au Un, and gently removes Rin from the top of the two-headed steed and places her feet gently onto the ground.

"Jaken, you are to have a fire built before I return."

The imp demon had sweat on the side of his brow, and the look of frustration.

"If you don't, I shall kill you by my claws."

"Uh.. y..yes.. My Lord, anything you command as your most loyal servant."

"Hmmph."

Was the only thing spoken from the Western Lord, as he took off towards the skies in search of food for his wife.

 _Why do I need to start a fire for this stupid human and that half-breed child she carries? I shouldn't have to do anything for her._

Spoken to himself, the imp complained both in his mind and while collecting firewood.

Hanaa and Rin glanced towards Jaken's direction, as he complained to himself about serving a human.

"You think Master Jaken is upset, My Lady?"

Sarcastically spoke the green-eyed servant.

"Yes, perhaps he is."

Both women began laughing loudly and unfiltered over the imp demon's distress.

 _Stupid useless women!_ _!_


End file.
